Scars of Despair
by MeKaRy
Summary: Ante Nameless 2902, y ahora con nombre en los caps. Summary: Ryou, cegado por su desesperación, ha cometido un grave error. Malik intentará ayudarlo y demostrarle que no está solo y que es más que amistad lo que siente por él. Angustshiping, self-hurt.
1. 01: I didn't wanted go this far

Titulo:

**Titulo: **_Nameless -29-02- _

**Capitulo: **-01-

**Anime: **_**YGO! **_

**Autora: **Kara Ishtar **† **_Angelus .:. Diabolos_**†**

**Personajes: **Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar

**Advertencia:**POV (Punto de Vista), Self-hurt (Autodaño), Personal.

**Género:**Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship, Romance.

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un fic basado en algo que en verdad pasó. Lean y deduzcan por ustedes lo que es fantasía y lo que fue realidad.

**Avisos Legales (Derecho de Autor): **_**YGO!**_Y sus personajes no me pertenecen; lo uso meramente por diversión y no obtengo ganancias con ello.

**Notas: **Hola otra vez. Sí, no tengo vergüenza en publicar esto mientras que tengo a varias comiéndose las uñas por los otros dos fics. Lo siento, pero ya tenía ganas de publicar esto de una vez. Bueno, imagino que vieron las notas, si no, denles una checada y sean libres de elegir si seguir o retirarse del fic. Si deciden continuar, sean libres también de dejar sus comentarios al respecto. Esto va para largo, y no termina precisamente como la historia original, de hecho esta no tiene un final fijo, pero detalles similares tendrá para su desarrollo. Bueno, no les aburro más, así que continúe con el fic.

**–****†****–****†****–****†****–****†****–****†****–**

La noche hacía rato que había cubierto con su manto la ciudad, bañando el firmamento con el brillo de las estrellas, mientras una tímida luna se ocultaba entre las nubes. La vida nocturna de viernes en la ciudad apenas comenzaba, con las luces de neón en las discotecas y la música rítmica que dentro se escuchaba. Los jóvenes se aglomeraban en las entradas de dichos antros, en espera de poder ingresar y pasar una buena noche, entre bailes, diversión y alguna chica o chico por conquistar.

Uno pensaría que todos los jóvenes de la ciudad se encontraban en esos lugares. Sin embargo, lejos de todo ese bullicio y las luces brillantes, algunos prefieren permanecer en casa y disfrutar de una tranquila noche. Algunos, tal vez, viendo alguna película de alquiler; otro tal vez en alguna reunión o simplemente descansando de una larga y agotadora semana laboral.

La típica vida de un joven así sería, pero no todas las mentalidades tienen los mismos principio, mucho menos las mismas ideologías o problemas. Uno podría pasar la vida ignorando los problemas de otros y los propios, resolviéndolos o hundiéndose en ellos sin encontrarles una forma de salir o remediarlos.

Preocupación, desesperación, frustración, ira, melancolía... sentimientos que muchos pueden controlar y afrontar, muchos tal vez con alguien a su lado para apoyarlos, comprenderlos, o simplemente escucharlos y tratar de alentar con alguna palabra, un abrazo o una caricia sincera; pero cuando la fría soledad es la única que te abraza, la única que ve tus lágrimas y escucha tus sollozos... sus dulces susurros se vuelven finas dagas que se clavan en tu mente, y su silenciosa compañía se vuelve la más nociva de todas, haciendo que sus suaves caricias se vuelvan un abrazo mortal, del que si no escapas a tiempo... todo terminará...

Un movimiento; certero y preciso, es lo único que se necesita para que todo termine, pero si incluso temes hacer ese movimiento, las consecuencias se vuelven más desesperantes y dolorosas...

_Rayos... esto... fue más de lo normal, pero ya no lo aguantaba... al menos intentaré hacer algo para cubrirlas... intentaré vendarlas por un rato... _

_... ese ruido... no... ¿qué hace aquí?... ¡¿por qué regresó?!... _

—Ryou...

_No puede ser... Se suponía que su cita duraría más... ¿por qué regresó tan pronto?... se suponía que llegaría tarde... ¿por qué?... _

—Ryou... ¿qué?...

_No limpié nada... todo está regado aún... no tuve siquiera tiempo de limpiarme... de al menos encerrarme en el baño para que no me viera... _

_Debí hacerlo en el baño, al menos ahí me hubiera encerrado cuando lo escuchara y tiraría todo por el caño... pero NO, tenía que hacerlo a mitad de cuarto... _

_¿Qué hago?... ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?!... sólo me presiono el brazo contra el pecho, manchando mi camisa, que para colmo es de color claro, usando sólo un retazo de tela a modo de venda... pero ahora me excedí... _

—¿Qué hiciste? –_qué pregunta... creo que es obvio, ¿no?... una gran estupidez... _

—Nada... –_y mi respuesta no es muy ingeniosa tampoco... _

—¡¿Cómo que NADA?! –_... lo que me faltaba... ahora me grita y me va a regañar... suficiente tengo con mis estupideces como para que aparte me regañen por ellas... en especial él... _

—No es nada... _–me levanto... o al menos eso intento, para ir al baño y al menos limpiarme un poco... _

—¡Ryou, no me vengas con eso! _–me toma del hombro para obligarme a detenerme... me sujeta con fuerza de la muñeca derecha para que la retire de mi brazo mal vendado... dejando a la vista las telas manchadas de rojo... de sangre... MÍ sangre... _—Ra...

_No hago más que agachar la cabeza y soltarme con fuerza de su agarre... retrocedo unos pasos de él que parece estar en una especie de shock... _

_Lo que me faltaba... _

_Siento ese maldito nudo en la garganta... y por consiguiente como algo frío recorre mis mejillas... ¿Qué no me había jurado no volver a llorar?... Pues parece que ni a mí mismo me puedo cumplir promesas... _

—Yo no... yo no... –_la voz a penas se me oye... comienzo a sentirme mal... algo en el pecho... las manos me tiemblan y lo peor... no puedo dejar de llorar, y por más que intente que las palabras salgan de mi boca... estás no pueden siquiera atravesar el nudo de mi garganta... _

_Ya no puedo más... _

_Soltando sollozos y sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar por ellos es que caigo de rodillas frente a él... aferrando mi brazo a mi pecho y tratando de que la venda improvisada sirva de algo... _

_Soy patético... un idiota... un estúpido inútil... pero sobre todo... débil... había dicho que no lo haría... que no lo volvería hacer... pero aún así compré esa maldita cosa hace cerca de dos meses... para usarla en los trabajos, como le mentí... pero este era su objetivo final... sólo este... no tiene otro... _

_Entre lágrimas la veo... frente a mi... manchada de mi sangre junto con otro retazo de tela que dejé para tratar de limpiar las leves manchas del piso... _

—... yo... _–yo no quería... no quería llegar tan lejos... ahora me excedí y tengo miedo... son más grandes y están sangrado más... puedo sentir que la tela ya está mojada... comienzo a sentir mis mano frías al igual que mi cuerpo... una presión en el pecho y la respiración agitada... _

_No quise llegar tan lejos... lo juro... pero la desesperación me dominó otra vez... no sabía qué hacer... no tenía a quién acudir... no había nadie... _

_Por favor... no me odies... no me regañes... yo... no quería... llegar a esto... _

—... tengo miedo... –_tengo miedo... y más ahora que me has visto... sé que me odiarás o despreciarás... y no quiero eso... yo de verdad... esto fue más de lo que en verdad pensé... yo... no quiero que me odies... no quiero... _

Los sollozos de Ryou a penas se escuchaban en aquella habitación. El peliblanco se halla en medio de ésta, arrodillado y abrazándose a sí mismo, temblando levemente por el miedo y el llanto que se apoderan de su débil cuerpo.

Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo de ese níveo rostro hasta perderse en las telas, mezclándose con aquellas manchas rojas que la ropa tenía impregnadas. Intentó levantar su rostro, para ver a aquel frente a él, pero sus lágrimas apenas le dejaban ver esos ojos lavanda que lo miraban fijamente, sin poder deducir si lo hacían con odio, miedo o burla...

—... Malik... yo no... yo no quería llegar tan lejos... –la voz de Ryou sonaba en verdad temerosa, arrepentida... mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de surcar sus pálidas mejillas.

El moreno sólo le miraba fijamente, sorprendido aún por lo que veía. Nada había preparado a Malik para aquella situación, todo parecía simplemente algo irreal para él... ¿Cómo era posible que Ryou hiciera eso?... ¿Por qué se había lastimado de esa forma?... ¿Por qué no llegó a tiempo para impedirlo?... ¿Por qué no estuvo cuando lo necesitaba?... ¿Por qué?...

**–****†****–****†****–****†****–****†****–****†****–**

**NOTAS FINALES:** Relativamente corto, no? Bueno, sólo daré una leída más al siguiente capítulo y lo publicaré. Por cierto, este no será el nombre definitivo del fic y los caps, sólo que soy muy mala para ello, así que lo cambiaré cuando tenga uno que describa lo suficientemente bien la trama y sea significativo (hasta el momento pensaba en títulos de canciones, pero este fic no tendrá soundtrack o canción representativa, al menos por el momento).

Ok, es todo. Etto… bueno… les pido una disculpa por lo de los otros fics, pero cuando me da por sacar nuevas idea, se me olvidan las pasadas, aunque eso no significa que me he olvidado por completo del fic, sólo que entre tantos hilos de ideas, pierdo la punta de dónde comienza uno y otro. Sumimasen.

Reitero que son libres de opinar todo lo que quieran de este fic.

Nos veremos pronto.

Ja Ne!!


	2. 02: This can't be possible

**Titulo: **_Nameless -29-02- _

**Capitulo: **-02-

**Anime: **_**YGO! **_

**Autora: **Kara Ishtar **† **_Angelus .:. Diabolos _**† **

**Personajes: **Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar

**Advertencia: **POV (Punto de Vista), Self-hurt (Autodaño), Personal.

**Género: **Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship, Romance.

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un fic basado en algo que en verdad pasó. Lean y deduzcan por ustedes lo que es fantasía y lo que fue realidad.

**Avisos Legales (Derecho de Autor): **_**YGO! **_Y sus personajes no me pertenecen; lo uso meramente por diversión y no obtengo ganancias con ello.

**Notas: **Primero que nada, le agradezco a **ylc** por su review y ánimos en el capítulo anterior. Ahora, pasando al fic... bueno... realmente no tengo mucho que decir en estas primeras notas, así que sólo haré algunas aclaraciones que se me pasaron en el anterior: lo escrito en _cursiva simple_ es el **POV **de Ryou, lo escrito en _**cursiva negrita**_ es el **POV** de Malik. El fic tendrá varias intervenciones así (los **POV **de cada uno), y se los aclaro para que note cuando habla Ryou y Malik en el mismo cap. Como el anterior fue el punto de vista de Ryou, ahora será el turno de Malik, y narrara lo que él sintió y ... bueno, mejor pasen y disfruten del fic.

Antes, de darles el paso al fic, al final del mismo pondré unas notas relacionadas con los otros fic que tengo publicados, así que si tienen interés en saber por qué los tengo medio abandonaditos, lean las notas.

Ahora sí. Al fic.

–†–†–†–†–†–

El tráfico en las calles podía llegar a ser verdaderamente molesto y estresante; incluso para aquellos quienes optaban por caminar o tomar algún transporte público. La espera porque la luz del semáforo cambiara, a muchos les parecía una eternidad, mientras que algunos aprovechaban esos momentos para despejar su mente, tal vez distraerse un poco con algún anuncio o una chica o chico lindo que pasara por ahí; algunos otros pensaban en sus trabajos aún, recordando algún trabajo pendiente o imaginando tal vez el calido recibimiento que tendrán al llegar a sus hogares. Otros pocos, sólo andaban por instinto, perdiendo la mirada en algún punto indefinido, dejando su mente vagar por los recuerdos o sensaciones preocupantes que los embargan sin razón aparente.

Uno pensaría, al ver a la gente andar con tanta prisa, que algo malo les aqueja, y que tratan de encontrar la forma para solucionarlo, pero cuando no se conoce realmente el motivo por el cuál sientes esa presión en el pecho, no queda más que esperar y rogar porque no sean malas noticias las que se recibirán.

_**No es tarde, a lo mucho ha pasado una hora o poco más, pero a**__**lgo me dice que debo regresar, por eso lo hago con tanta prisa. **_

_**S**__**é que Ryou no está bien y aún así fui a esa maldita cita. Lo había notado estas últimas semanas muy mal, en todos los sentidos, aunque intentara fingir una sonrisa, yo sabía que estaba mal... **_

_**Me ha pasado antes... y no me equivoco cuando esa sensación es así de fuerte... **_

_**Cuando por fin llego entro lo más rápido **__**que puedo, sin dejar siquiera mi casco en la puerta como de costumbre, no me da tiempo de ello... ésta sensación... es como si algo me presionara el pecho... La pequeña sala está a oscuras, así que voy al único lugar donde sé que podrá estar en éste momento: nuestra habitación. La puerta está entreabierta, así que sólo la empujo un poco intentando calmar esa presión en mi pecho... pero pronto esta regresa al ver lo que está frente a mí... **_

_**Ryou está **__**arrodillado en medio de la habitación, tratando de colocar un pedazo de tela en su brazo... pero lo que me dejó sin aliento fue ver aquella navaja manchada de sangre al igual que su ropa y manos... **_

_**N**__**o se ha percatado de que he entrado, sólo hasta que el ruido de mi casco al caer llamó su atención y pareció sacarme de mi estado de desconcierto también... la expresión de su rostro es de clara sorpresa y temor... Fue entonces cuando vi claramente lo que había hecho... **_

—Ryou... _**–... algo debía estar mal... debía ser un sueño todo esto... TENÍA que ser un sueño... no es posible que lo haya hecho... **_

_**Su nerviosismo es muy evidente; baja la mirada viendo todo lo que ha dejado en el piso, intentando vendar su brazo, pero la sangre en el piso y sus ropas es muy evidente para intentar ocultarlas ya... **_

—Ryou... ¿qué?... _**–Hacer esa pregunta sería una estupidez, y aunque tenía que hacerla, las palabras no salían de mis labios. No podía dejar de mirarlo, ver su brazo, esas manchas en su ropa celeste y el piso... **_

_**Se ve desesperado... da rápidas mirada al baño con nerviosismo y reproche, luego mira lo que está a su alrededor y sus ropas... cierra los ojos con fuerza como si con eso todo desapareciera y yo junto con ello... Aferra su brazo mal vendado a su pecho y tratando de controlar su respiración... **_

—¿Qué hiciste? –_**Al fin esas palabras salen de mi boca... es una soberana estupidez preguntarlo... ¿Qué no me basta con verlo? **_

—Nada... _**–Su voz intenta sonar normal... pero es obvio que no lo logra... **_

_**¿Nada?... ¡¿ÉSTO es NADA?!... ¡Entonces qué demonios será cuando en verdad sea algo!... ¡Cuando en verdad quiera hacerse daño! **_

—¡¿Cómo que NADA?! _**–No pude evitarlo... sé que odias que te griten o reproches de ésta forma, en especial aquellos tan cercanos a ti como lo soy yo... pero fue algo simplemente impulsivo. **_

_**Una rabia me invadió al escuchar esa simple palabra venir de sus labios. ¿Me toma por idiota o qué?... No, no es eso lo que me ha dado tanto coraje, sino su notablemente fingida tranquilidad ante algo que claramente se salió de sus manos y control. **_

_**Noté que tembló cuando le grité. Siempre pasa, lo sé bien... odia que le griten de ésta forma... pero... ¿qué otra cosa podía decir?... Es obvio que él no controla sus impulsos; yo también puedo llegar a perder el control de las cosas que digo... en especial en una situación así... **_

_**M**__**e arrepiento de haberle gritado así, sé que lo odia... sé que le duele cuando lo hacen... lo veo en sus ojos que ahora parecen cristalinos... una mezcla de enfado y temor aún por todo esto... pero sigue sin encararme... **_

—No es nada... _**–Su voz se nota molesta... y no lo culpo por ello... **_

_**Parece que el haberle gritado de esa forma le dio algo de valor, ya que se intenta levantar, aún sin apartarse el brazo del pecho y sin mirarme a los ojos. No puedo vitarlo... otra vez esa falsa tranquilidad se nota claramente y me hace hervir la sangre otra vez... **_

_**No lo harás. Sé que intentarás**__** llegar al baño, pero no dejaré que te encierres ahí tan fácilmente, no hasta tener una buena explicación de esto. **_

—¡Ryou, no me vengas con eso! _**–Lo sujeto con fuerza, tal vez demasiada... lo obligo a soltar su brazo y que me deje verlo claramente... pero no pude... simplemente no pude hacerlo... ver la tela con esa cantidad de sangre manchándola me congeló... **_—Ra... _**–... es mucha... ya ha manchado ese pedazo de tela... y parece no detenerse... **_

_**Ryou... ¿por qué lo hiciste?... ¿por qué?... No... la culpa no es tuya... se supone que soy tu amigo, tu mejor amigo... y aún así me fui de tu lado cuando sabía claramente que algo te pasaba... te abandoné... **_

_**Soy un estúpido... no sólo no estoy cuando me necesitaste... sino que ahora te he lastimado más que esa navaja al gritarte **__**y tratarte de esa forma... **_

_**S**__**e suelta de mis manos con fuerza y el temor vuelve a su rostro. Su ojos se llenan de lagrimas y noto como sus labios tiemblan un poco y como agacha la cabeza para huir de mi mirada otra vez... **_

_**Dioses... **__**¿Qué hago?... ¿Qué?... ¿abrazarlo?... ¿regañarlo?... ¿irme otra vez?... Esas lágrimas no tardan en correr por sus mejillas mientras retrocede lentamente... alejándose de mí... con miedo... **_

—Yo no... yo no... _**–La voz se le quiebra... a penas logra decir esas palabras... su cuerpo comienza a temblar por los sollozos y perder fuerzas, quedando nuevamente en el lugar donde le encontré... arrodillado y aferrando su brazo a su pecho... noto como la respiración se le comienza a hacer pesada... por el llanto y el miedo que se hace más notorio cada vez... **_

_**Levanta a penas la vista para ver la navaja frente a él... esa maldita navaja. **__**Yo mismo estuve con él cuando la compró, y sólo me dijo que la usaría para los trabajos como cualquier otro lo haría... pero ya veo que no era para eso... qué estúpido fui al creerle... **_

_**Me mintió... de la forma más vil que pudo hacerlo... No... No debo culparlo... no debo hacerlo y no lo haré... ahora no necesita esto de mi... no me importa que me haya mentido... aunque me duela que lo hiciera, y más de esta forma, pero no lo culparé... no lo haré... le fallé... y merezco que me mienta ahora... pero no te dejaré, por nada ni nadie... lo juro... **_

—... yo... _**–Las lágrimas no dejan de caer de sus mejillas, su respiración es agitada y veo como tiembla levemente, como cierra los puños y trata en vano de que la sangre deje de emanar... No he visto aún que tan grandes son o qué tan profundas... pero su sola expresión me dice que es algo grave, que se salió de su control y por eso está así... **_—... tengo miedo... _**–Entre sollozos logra decir aquello... cierra sus bellos ojos para que las lagrimas cesen pero estás continúan marcando su bello rostro... **_

_**Yo... no puedo moverme... no sé que hacer... verle de esa forma... me duele... me duele en verdad... Me ha mentido pero no es por eso que me duele... eso no importa... me importa él y la razón por la que hizo esto... **_

—... Malik... yo no... Yo no quería llegar tan lejos... _**–Escuchar mi nombre de su voz... de esa forma tan... temerosa... esa mirada de profundo miedo... **_

_**... No sé que hacer... esto no debe ser real... NO DEBE... **_

_**No**__**... No debo mostrarme indeciso, mucho menos nervioso o enfadado, debo demostrarle que en mi sigue teniendo ese apoyo que ha tenido siempre... haré todo para que esté mejor, haré lo que sea necesario para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir... **_

—Ryou... –los sollozos del albino continuaba levemente.

Había alejado su mirada nuevamente por temor a ver en los ojos lavanda alguna señal de odio o desprecio... si eso llegara a ocurrir... tal vez en verdad terminaría peor de cómo se encontraba en ese momento...

–†–†–†–†–†–

**NOTAS FINALES:** Como les dije al principio, tengo un par de cosas que decir con respecto a los otros fics:

**NoR (Nightmares or Reality):** Ya tengo pensado en quienes se basarán el vap V, sólo que estoy empeñada en que la escena del apartamento de Ryou me quede creíble y bien, así que por el momento estoy algo truncada con las ideas o cómo expresarlas sin que se vea muy forzado o poco realista.

**Dragón Blanco y Ángel:** Verán... me emocioné tanto con la idea de esta pareja... que creo que no pensé bien cómo iba a manejar el fic... así que realmente estoy con los fusibles fundidos y no sé cómo acomodar la historia para que llegue al tan esperado romance entre el CEO y nuestro lindo Ryou. Ya tengo pensado más o menos cómo terminará (obvio: Seto y Ryou juntitos y puede que un lemon haya), pero me obsesiono tanto con una o dos escenitas que, si no me salen, dejo a un lado el fic hasta que al fin la inspiración regresa o encuentro la forma de saltarme dicha escena (aunque esto es poco probable).

Por lo anterior, les pido disculpas si las tengo algo desesperadas por saber de las continuaciones, pero tengan paciencia que mientras la inspiración llega tengo otros dos o tres proyectos en proceso (este uno de ellos)... y creo que eso es lo que me tiene en medio de una bola de hilo... sin saber cuál continuar... gomen...

En fin, como le dije, este fic ya lo tengo bastante adelantado, así que en determinados tiempos lo iré subiendo.

Sin más, agradezco sus review y nos veremos en el próximo cap.

Ja nE!!


	3. 03: Do you hate me?

**Titulo: **_Nameless -29-02- _

**Capitulo: **-03-

**Anime: **_**YGO! **_

**Autora: **Kara Ishtar **† **_Angelus .:. Diabolos _**† **

**Personajes: **Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar

**Advertencia: **POV (Punto de Vista), Self-hurt (Autodaño), Personal.

**Género: **Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship, Romance.

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un fic basado en algo que en verdad pasó. Lean y deduzcan por ustedes lo que es fantasía y lo que fue realidad.

**Avisos Legales (Derecho de Autor): **_**YGO! **_Y sus personajes no me pertenecen; lo uso meramente por diversión y no obtengo ganancias con ello.

**Notas: **Hola otra vez. Disculpen en verdad el retraso, pero como son vacaciones y estoy con mi padre, suele haber batallas campales por la compu entre mis hermanas y mi hermano. Además, como que me da cierta verguenza (o algo) escribir fic cuando sé que andan rondando cerca. Otra razón por la que no había actualizado esto era porque me daba cierto polo (o flojera) poner estas notas y los demás datos.

Bueno, a decir verdad, no tengo mucho que decir porque tengo sueño y me siento con dolor en las rodillas y vientre (colicos). Sólo le agradezco a HerzeleidGirl por su review en el cap pasado y los ánimos, porque fue gracias a ella que ne animé a actualizar.

GraX linda. Este va para ti y espero que lo disfrutes como todas las demás que se den una vuelta por acá.

–†–†–†–†–†–

Malik sentía que su corazón se rompía al verlo de esa forma, pero debía ser fuerte y ser el pilar en el cual Ryou se apoyara en ese momento. Se acercó al peliblanco lentamente hasta quedar frente a él; apoyó su rodilla en el piso, manteniendo el equilibrio con su otra pierna para ayudar a Ryou a levantarse.

Pudo sentir cómo el moreno se le acercaba y se situaba frente a él, soltando involuntariamente un sollozo y apretando los parpados, como si esperara algún golpe o palabra de desprecio; pero no fue eso lo que su cuerpo sintió...

Los brazos de Malik rodearon aquel frágil cuerpo con cuidado, como si del cristal más puro y delicado se tratara, y así era como Malik lo veía; Ryou eran tan bello como un Ángel, tan frágil y vulnerable como uno, y ahora veía claramente que ese Ángel necesita ser protegido y curado por alguien.

—Tranquilo... estoy aquí... –le dijo suavemente, acariciando su espalda con cuidado, apretando levemente el cuerpo del peliblanco para que dejara de temblar y sintiera la protección que estaba dispuesto a darle.

Los sollozos parecían estar cediendo al igual que los temblores, aunque las lágrimas continuaran corriendo por esas níveas mejillas lentamente.

Cuando los sollozos disminuyeron, alejó un poco el cuerpo del menor para verlo a los ojos. Ryou le sostuvo la mirada por un breve momento, pero la desvió al ver la preocupación en esa mirada lavanda. Malik acercó su mano con cuidado para tomarlo del mentón y limpiar el rastro que las lágrimas habían formado en él.

—Ryou... yo... no debí gritarte de esa forma, sé cuanto te duele que lo haga, por eso... perdóname... –quita el rastro de las lagrimas y lo vuelve a abrazar, dejando que recargue la cabeza en su pecho.

—... ¿me odias?... –habló con un hilo de voz, relajando un poco su cuerpo y dejarse envolver por el calor del egipcio.

—Nunca podría. –contesta sin titubear, acariciando su espalda y cabellos.

—... ¿aún después de esto?... –sus ojos se volvieron a nublar por las lágrimas, ahogando un sollozo en su garganta.

Malik lo alejó de él nuevamente, colocando sus manos en las mejillas del albino para limpiar las silenciosas lágrimas antes de contestar. —Me duele verte así, pero nunca, NUNCA podría odiarte, ¿escuchas? Nunca.

—Malik... –sollozó, dejando que los brazos lo envolvieran otra vez, soltando su brazo lastimado para aferrarse a la chaqueta del egipcio, sin poder reprimir más lágrimas. —Yo no quería llegar tan lejos... yo sólo... trataba de relajarme... de calmar todo sentimiento de impotencia, odio y dolor... pero... pero... –los temblores de su cuerpo se comenzaba a hacer presentes nuevamente, a lo que Malik reforzó su abrazo y trató de calmarlo.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien. –lo aparta un poco para verle el brazo, pero este aún tiene la venda improvisada cubriendo las heridas. —Será mejor que te lleve a un hospital para...

—¡No! –casi gritó, alejándose por completo del cuerpo de Malik y volviendo a sujetarse el brazo lastimado. —Si lo haces... tendré que explicar por qué lo hice... y llamarán a mi padre... –dijo a penas audible, sintiendo como el nudo de su garganta le estaba impidiendo hablar. —No quiero que se entere... no quiero que se decepcione de mi... otra vez...

Malik lo comprendió. Sabía de antemano que la relación de su amigo con su padre era 'especial', ya que el peliblanco lo obedecía en todo, le gustara o no, terminaba por obedecerlo y hacer lo que su padre le decía era lo correcto y mejor para él. Prueba de ello estaba que Ryou no estudiaría arqueología como quería, sino que estudiaría leyes como su padre le había dicho.

—Déjame revisarte. –lo toma de la mano para que suelte la venda.

Ryou lo duda por unos momentos, viendo fijamente a los ojos de Malik con temor pero este le muestra su apoyo apretando levemente su mano y acariciar su mejilla. Accede a lo que su amigo le pide, cerrando sus castaños ojos y soltando lentamente la tela que cubría sus heridas.

Malik termina de retirar el trozo de tela cuando nota el leve temblor de las manos de Ryou, y notando como su respiración se hacía pausada, tratando de controlar el miedo de ver sus propias heridas otra vez. Cuando la tela fue retirada por completo, Malik sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al ver las heridas; eran cerda de diez, o más, pero cuatro de ellas parecían profundas y sangraban aún, había desgarrado la piel dejando que estas se abrieran más, y por consiguiente, la sangre no dejara de emanar; eran de diferentes tamaños, y hasta se podría decir que de diferente profundidad.

—... no quería llegar tan lejos... –la voz de Ryou en verdad se escuchaba arrepentida, mostrando también su temor al creer que en verdad necesitaría ir al hospital si llegó a lastimar alguna vena.

—Tranquilo, veré que puedo hacer. Vamos al baño para tratar de limpiarlas. –intenta ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero el cuerpo del menor se tambalea.

—Me siento mareado... –se aferra a Malik, cerrando los ojos para tratar de reponerse y controlar también las repentinas nauseas que le dieron.

—Respira profundo y lentamente, lo que tienes son sólo nervios, trata de calmarte.

—Pero están sangrando mucho...

—Tranquilo Ryou, estarás bien. –Ryou hace lo que el moreno le indica, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente un par de veces. —Vamos. –lo guía hasta el baño, donde lo ayuda nuevamente a sentarse en un pequeño banco mientras busca alguna toalla pequeña para cubrir las heridas otra vez.

Al encontrarla, comienza a limpiar lentamente, evitando que toque las heridas abiertas, pero le resulta casi imposible; estaba muy nervioso y preocupado, y no era para menos; esas cuatro heridas que más sangraban dejaban ver claramente bajo la piel la carne viva, y por más que limpiara, la sangre seguía emanando.

—Bajo mi cama... –habló de pronto Ryou, llamando la atención de Malik. —Tengo un trozo de venda grande en la pequeña caja bajo mi cama. –parecía más tranquilo, aunque sus manos le temblaran un poco aún al igual que la voz.

Sin perder tiempo, Malik salió a buscarla la dichosa venda, encontrándola justo donde Ryou le había dicho que estaba, junto con otras vendas más gastadas, y algunas manchadas de algo de color café.

Cuando regresó, encontró que Ryou intentaba limpiar la sangre con papel higiénico, pero éste se mojaba con mayor facilidad y terminaba por dejar pequeños pedazos en las heridas abiertas.

—¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunta, dejando la venda a un lado.

—Mareado... y una sensación de frío en la piel, en todo el cuerpo.

—¿Puedes cerrar la mano? –Ryou intenta hacerlo, con algo de lentitud y temor.

—No me duele, no mucho creo. La siento algo débil... pero es todo...

—No puedo curarlas si no dejan de sangrar, será mejor que las vendemos por ahora y mañana las limpiaré bien. Además, aún estás nervioso por todo esto, así que será mejor que trates de descansar. –aconseja, tomando la venda y comenzar a colocarla con cuidado sobre las heridas.

—Auh... –se queja Ryou, tratando de apartar el brazo cuando Malik dio un leve tirón, que rozó justo en una de las heridas profundas.

—Lo siento. –vuelve a acomodar la venda sin apretarla pero dejando que cubra lo suficiente para que detenga la sangre. —Espera aquí en lo que yo limpio el cuarto. –Ryou sólo asiente, sin dejar de mirar su brazo.

—Malik... –le llama antes de que se aleje.

—¿Sí?

—No... no tires la navaja... –le dice a penas con un hilo de voz, sin verle a la cara, sólo viendo su brazo y tratando de cerrar la mano levemente.

Malik no le responde, no tenía caso hacerlo, si se lo pedía, era por una razón, y esperaba que por su voluntad Ryou se la dijera. Al entrar al cuarto fue lo primero que tomó, limpiándola con el pedazo de tela que había quedado olvidado junto a ésta y colocarla en su buró; no se la entregaría a Ryou a menos que le dijera por qué quiere conservarla, y si no lo hacía, ya la tiraría en un descuido del peliblanco. Fue a la pequeña cocina y tomó algunas servilletas, humedeciendo una y dejando otra seca. Regresó al cuarto y limpió el piso, quitando las marcas de sangre que se comenzaban a secar. Cuando terminó, se fijó en sus ropas; al ser negras, no se notaba la sangre, aunque su pantalón tenía un par de manchas rojas pero no les daría importancia. Recordó entonces la ropa de Ryou, que al ser de color claro, era muy notoria la sangre que se había impregnado en ellas.

—Será mejor que le lleve algo para que se cambie. –murmuró para sí, recordando el pijama claro que su amigo usaba para dormir.

Tomando de debajo de la almohada de Ryou la camisa y el pantalón claros, los llevó consigo al baño donde el albino seguí sentado en el banquillo.

—Ryou. –el peliblanco se veía cansado y ausente, recargando la cabeza en el lavabo y dejando su brazo lastimado en su regazo, entrecerrando los ojos con pesadez. —Será mejor que te cambies. –Ryou sólo asiente autómata y se trata de levantar, aún algo mareado pero intenta reponerse. —¿Has comido? –niega levemente en silencio, tomando la ropa que Malik le traía. —Te prepararé algo.

—No es necesario, no creo poder comerlo... tengo nauseas...

—Debes comer algo. –Ryou sólo baja la mirada, mirando sus ropas manchadas al igual que sus manos. —Te calentaré algo de la comida que nos mandó Ishizu. –el peliblanco sólo asiente, abriendo la canilla de agua para lavarse las manos.

Ryou parecía un poco más tranquilo, pero aún así, no quería dejarlo solo ni un segundo, por temor a que quisiera hacerlo otra vez o que se desmayara. Tal vez exageraba un poco en cuanto a eso, pero aún no estaba seguro si se había cortado en alguna vena o algo semejante. Sólo pedía a los Dioses porque no fuera de mayores consecuencias y que su amigo se repusiera pronto.

–†–†–†–†–†–

**NOTAS FINALES: **Ok, es todo, y como les dije, tengo mucho sueño a pesar de que dormí la mitad de la tarde (con unos cólicon infernales, pero dormité en ratos). Espero sus comentarios y criticas con respecto al fic, y sólo si tengo aunque sea un review antes del 6 de agosto, publicaré el cuarto cap, de no ser así, lo publicaré hasta que termine el verano.

Ja nE.


	4. 04: You are important to me

**Titulo: **_Nameless -29-02- _

**Capitulo: **-04-

**Anime: **_**YGO! **_

**Autora: **Kara Ishtar **† **_Angelus .:. Diabolos _**† **

**Personajes: **Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar

**Advertencia: **POV (Punto de Vista), Self-hurt (Autodaño), Personal.

**Género: **Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship, Romance.

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un fic basado en algo que en verdad pasó. Lean y deduzcan por ustedes lo que es fantasía y lo que fue realidad.

**Avisos Legales (Derecho de Autor): **_**YGO! **_Y sus personajes no me pertenecen; lo uso meramente por diversión y no obtengo ganancias con ello.

**Notas: **Bien, lo prometido es deuda. Lo hubiera publicado el fin de semana, pero honestamente, se me olvidó, jeje, summimasen. Pues bien, el cap cinco ya lo tengo, sólo tengo que darle una leía más y... ya saben el resto jeje, pero lo actualizaré hasta mediados de agosto o casi finales, porque ya que las vacaciones están por terminar y regresamos a clases, las primeras semanas van a ser muy estresantes para mí porque entro a nueva escuela y es TODO un lío. Deseenme suerte con eso del regreso porque me comienzo a poner nerviosa.

Cambiando de tema, le agradezco MUCHO a **_ylc, Demon-Fanstein y HerzeleidGirl _(Herzi-chan)** por sus review en el pasad cap. GraX y el cap va para ustedes. Y pues... creo que es todo.

Al fic.

**–†–†–†–†–†–**

Malik fue directo a la pequeña cocina con la que contaba el departamento, abriendo la nevera y sacar un par de recipientes con comida ya preparada. Colocó un poco de ambos en un plato y lo puso en el microondas. Tomó un vaso de la pila de platos junto al lavabo y sirvió un poco de jugo en el. Cuando la comida estuvo caliente, la colocó junto con el jugo en la mesa, y estaba por ir a llamar a Ryou cuando este ya cruzaba la puerta de la cocina, con el pijama puesto y sus manos limpias, como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque sus ojos se veían cansado y algo irritados aún, y se notaba algo pálido, tal vez más de lo normal o sólo sería la imaginación del egipcio la que lo hacía verlo así.

—Ya está listo.

—Sí, gracias... –la voz se le escuchaba tranquila, en verdad, como si nada hubiera pasado momentos antes.

Observó por unos momentos la comida frente a él; la hermana de Malik había preparado un platillo especial y muy rico para ellos dos, pero simplemente en ese momento el ver la comida le daba más nauseas. Aún así, dio uno par de bocados y bebió del jugo hasta casi terminárselo. Debía admitir que sentía un poco de hambre, aunque las nauseas era lo que más le predominaba.

Malik no podía quitarle la vista de encima, le parecía sorprendente la forma en que Ryou fingía estar bien. En otro momento, tal vez se lo hubiera recriminado, pero le había jurado que lo ayudaría, y así lo haría, sólo esperaba que Ryou se decidiera a hablar del tema pronto para poder ayudarlo con mayor fácilidad.

Decidido a no tocar lo sucedido por el momento, se dispuso a guardar y limpiar las cosas que había usado para calentar la cena, al menos para alejar su inquisitiva mirada del ojicastaño, aunque este pareciera no incomodarse o notarlo.

—¿Malik? –Ryou no quería tocar el tema, al menos no aún, pero ese silencio le incomodaba más y le hacía darle vueltas al asunto en su mente, trayendo consigo las imágenes de la sangre y las heridas abiertas en su brazo.

—¿Mmh?... –fue todo lo que el moreno le respondió, para darle a entender que le prestaba atención aunque no le mirara.

—¿Cómo te fue en la cita? –no quería preguntarlo realmente, pero no encontró otra cosa de la cuál hablar en ese momento.

—Bien. Hablé con ella y pareció entenderme.

—¿Le dijiste que no te gustaba? –volvió a preguntar, ahora con cierta curiosidad por ese asunto.

Unas semanas atrás Malik le había contado que había una chica que lo pretendía mucho; le había dicho ya un par de veces que le gustaba, pero ella a él no le atraía, y lo que quería realmente era arreglar las cosas para que le dejara de seguir y llamar tanto, y especialmente para que dejara de hacerse ilusiones con algo que no podría pasar.

—Sí, y no fue fácil... –terminó de lavar unos platos y se secaba las manos, recargado en el mueble para ver de frente a Ryou. —Primero le aclaré las cosas, para no lastimarla tanto, y luego simplemente se lo dejé ir.

—¿Y?

—Intentaba hacer su lucha, pero a fin de cuentas entendió todo y decidió irse. Me abrazó y se fue, aunque noté que quería llorar cuando le explicaba todo... eso me dejó algo de remordimiento... me siento mal por ella...

—Fue mejor que terminara así a que se siguiera ilusionando. –Ryou sintió lastima por la chica, aunque en el fondo también se alegraba de que Malik se librara de ella y dejara de seguirlo como cachorro perdido.

—Sí, eso es verdad. –soltó un suspiro cansado, recordando la triste mirada que mostraban los ojos de la chica, que estuvieron a punto de soltar un par de lagrimas cuando se despidió de él diciéndole que lo vería luego, aunque a Malik le quedaba claro que se había desilusionado muy fuerte con él y tardaría mucho tiempo para que siquiera le saludara o dirigiera la palabra otra vez.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, en el que Malik pensaba en esa chica y la forma en cómo le había hablado; había sido directo pero sin llegar a lastimarla con duras palabras, simplemente la trató como a una chica; con fragilidad y tacto en cada oración, aunque al final, la mirada de la chica le daba a entender que por muy dulces que hubieran sido las palabras, la había lastimado, y entendía que era lo mejor y no recibir un golpe más duro luego.

Un leve bostezo sacó de sus pensamientos al egipcio, regresando su lavanda mirada al ojicastaño que se frotaba un ojo con pereza.

—Es tarde, será mejor que vayas a dormir. –le aconsejó.

—Sólo limpio esto y me voy al cuarto. –dice a la par que toma el plato que a penas fue probado y el vaso a medio terminar.

—Déjalo, yo lo hago. Necesitas descansar. –le quita los trastes de las manos, notando que Ryou tomaba el plato con su mano izquierda con normalidad. —¿Te duele? –refiriéndose al brazo lastimado.

—No. La siento normal, tal vez un poco de frío en el cuerpo y bajo la venda, pero nada más. –abre y cierra un par de veces su mano, moviéndola levemente y tratando de estirarla con normalidad, pero al sentir un tirón de dolor recorrer su brazo le hizo desistir. —Aauh... tal vez un poco...

—Es mejor que no la muevas mucho. –se quita su chaqueta y se la pone en los hombros al albino, que algo sorprendido por ello se mantiene inmóvil. —Descansa, yo me encargo de esto. –Ryou se sostiene el brazo lastimado del codo con su mano derecha, como si estuviera cruzado de brazos normalmente pero dejando el peso de su brazo lastimado sobre el otro, sin moverlo.

—Sí... –murmura, algo sonrojado por la cercanía del otro y sus acciones.

Malik le sonríe levemente, dándose vuelta para limpiar lo que el albino usara en su sencilla cena; aunque a penas probara bocado, el menos se había bebido todo el jugo y ya no tendría el estómago tan vacío.

—Malik... –le llamó Ryou desde el marco de la puerta, con algo de nerviosismo en su voz y sin levantar la mirada cuando Malik se volteó a verlo. —Gracias... por todo... y por no molestarte tanto por esto... –acaricia levemente su brazo por sobre la tela. —Yo... es que yo... –sintió el nudo de su garganta, que en casos como ese odiaba sentir porque terminaba cortándole las palabras.

El egipcio se acercó a él, atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo y abrazarlo gentilmente, acariciando los blanquecinos cabellos del menor y su espalda suavemente. El joven albino se dejó hacer y sólo recargó la frente entre el cuello y hombro del moreno, respirando lentamente y captando el dulce aroma del perfume de su amigo; ese que tanto le gustaba que usara por su aroma sutil y dulce.

—Sólo prométeme algo... –habló levemente el ojilavanda, a lo que Ryou se separó de él un poco para verlo a los ojos, con algo de suplica por la posible promesa que quería que hiciera. —No te pediré que no lo vuelvas a hacer, porque... sabes que es algo que te daña, pero tu mismo tienes que dejarlo, tienes que enfrentarlo y vencerlo tú mismo.

—Eso intenté este tiempo... pero... –desvía la mirada al sentirse tan débil y patético, como si fuera un drogadicto que reincide en su adicción otra vez.

—Tu razón tuviste, y me diste a entender claramente que no quería llegar a este grado, y que ves las consecuencias de ello. –Ryou asiente, sintiendo como unas lágrimas se quieren formar en sus ojos. —No quiero presionarte más en este momento y asustarte con todo esto, dejémoslo para después, cuando ya haya revisado bien las heridas y las haya curado por completo. Lo que quiero que me prometas es que dejarás de pensar que te odio por esto. No lo hago, nunca podría odiarte Ryou, no a ti. Eres muy importante para mí y primero moriría antes de odiarte o despreciarte por algo como esto. Fue... un accidente solamente. Se te pasó la mano, nada más. –le sonríe calidamente, acariciando la nívea mejilla del menor para luego volverlo a abrazar. —¿De acuerdo? –el menor sólo asiente, dejándose llevar nuevamente por el abrazo y el calor de los brazos de Malik.

—Sí... sólo un pequeño accidente. –dijo con sarcasmo, soltando unas risillas ante sus propias palabras. —Malik... el miedo que tenía era porque me habías visto, porque estabas viendo lo débil y patético que soy...

—No digas eso.

—Es la verdad, y lo sabes... también tenía miedo porque en verdad son más grandes que otras veces... pero... no me controlé... sangraban mucho y cuando te vi en el puerta me entró más desesperación...

—No te mentiré... son algo profundas. Pero si hubieras dañado alguna vena, ya hubieras caído desmayado hace tiempo por la perdida de sangre. Será mejor que vayas a descansar y mañana las revisaré muy bien. Si necesitas atención, Kaiba me debe unos cuantos favores y dudo que se atreva siquiera a decirte algo, o ya me encargaré de contar unos secretitos suyo. –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ryou soltó unas risillas ante la forma de hablar del ojilavanda, sin separarse de él. Se sentía tan bien en brazos de Malik, se sentía tan calido y el dulce aroma del perfume simplemente le encantaba. Sentir las manos del moreno en su cabello lo relajaba tanto que sería capas de quedarse dormido en ese preciso momento, de no ser porque estaban de pie y en la cocina lo haría en verdad.

Malik no se quedaba atrás; el tener a Ryou entre sus brazos era algo simplemente indescriptible para él; el cuerpo de Ryou era tan delgado, tan frágil y delicado como un Ángel. No habría otra forma de describirlo: un bello Ángel con ojos de color chocolate. Pero como todo Ángel, Ryou también era tentado a pecar, y la forma en como lo hacía era esa; cortarse con aquella navaja en el brazo, tal vez no con la intención de suicidarse, sino de simplemente de desahogarse, de relajarse con ello y dejar que sus pecados se limpiaran con su sangre... pero en esa ocasión, se había excedido al tratar de hacerlo.

—Ve a descansar. –le dijo suavemente, apartando el cuerpo de Ryou cuando sintió que estaba tranquilo. —Sólo termino esto y me iré al cuarto también.

—Sí. –sonrió débilmente, pero sin moverse aún y a poca distancia de Malik. —Buenas noches. –dice de forma algo apresurada, mostrando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas antes de acercarse lo suficiente a Malik y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, lo que el moreno no se esperaba y sólo reaccionó al ver la sonrisa de nuevo en labios de Ryou y ver como éste se iba rumbo al cuarto.

Una vez solo en la cocina Malik parpadeó un par de veces algo incredulo, levantando su mano casi de forma inconciente, tocando la parte donde los labios de Ryou se habían posado por unos segundos, o tal vez menos, y sin poder evitarlo, cerrar los ojos y formar una sonrisa calida en sus labios, guardando el momento en su memoria como si fuese un preciado tesoro.

**–†–†–†–†–†– **

**NOTAS FINALES: **Si el anterior te pareción romantico, creo que este te gustó un poco más, nee, **ycl**? Pues bien, espero que les haya gustado a todas en general. Y no se preocupen por Ryou, en los hecho originales las heridas no se infectaron ni nada así que eso no le pasará a Ryou. -suspiro- Pues... como les dije, en el cinco me tardaré por todo eso de la nueva escuela, clases, compañero, uniforme, útiles, trabajo de medio tiempo (tengo planes de buscar uno)... y una larga lista más... -nerviosa- Oook enumerarlo no ayuda. Veamos... qué más?... Pues ya, creo que no tengo nada que aclara esta vez, mas que eso del retraso. De los otros fics, pues ya saben que esoy medio bloqueada, pero tengo otros proyectos en mente, así que tengan pasiencia.

Ok, es todo. Ja nE.


	5. 05: I'll protect you, even of yourself

**Titulo: **_Nameless -29-02- _

**Capitulo: **-05-

**Anime: **_**YGO! **_

**Autora: **Kara Ishtar **† **_Angelus .:. Diabolos _**† **

**Personajes: **Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar

**Advertencia: **POV (Punto de Vista), Self-hurt (Autodaño), Personal.

**Género: **Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship, Romance.

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un fic basado en algo que en verdad pasó. Lean y deduzcan por ustedes lo que es fantasía y lo que fue realidad.

**Avisos Legales (Derecho de Autor): **_**YGO! **_Y sus personajes no me pertenecen; lo uso meramente por diversión y no obtengo ganancias con ello.

**Notas: **Ya era hora que actualizara el fic. Lamento MUCHO en verdad si las hago esperar tanto con el(los) fic(s), pero ya que estoy en la escuela y todo eso que me baja los ánimos y me pone entre depre y con ganas de compar un cutter nuevo, pues no tengo la gran inspiraciòn o ganas de publicar, así que en verdad lo lamento mucho. Por ahora me daré un poquito de tiempo para mis hobbys, ya que vivo con otras 5 chavas en una casa de renta y no hay quién nos esté mandando o poniendo reglas (FIESTA!! jaja), pero cómo sólo una compu tiene inter, y a veces tengo mucha tarea o salimos de compras, pues no revisaré esto muy seguido.

Ok, ya no me extiendo. La espera es MUY recompensada en este cap, para que tengan un buen sabor de boca en el tiempo en que estoy un poco **_out _**por acá. Los veo abajo.

**–†–†–†–†–†–**

Ya en la habitación, Ryou se sentó en su cama un momento, recordando todo lo ocurrido horas antes y las razones que lo orillaron a ello. Su brazo izquierdo descansaba en su regazo mientras su mano derecha apretaba levemente la zona donde sabía tenías las cortadas. Levantó la manga del pijama para dejarle ver el vendaje, revisándolo detenidamente y temiendo ver que estuviera muy manchado de sangre. Suspiró aliviado al notar que la venda no parecía manchada ni nada, así que decidió retirarla un poco. Al tratar de quitarla por completo, notó que ésta se comenzaba a pegar en las heridas, lo que provocaba que al menor tirón éstas volvieran a sangrar. Con algo de temor, volvió a colocar la venda sin apretarla mucho, bajando su manga y volviendo a presionarse levemente para que no sangrara.

—"_Voy a estar bien, yo mismo me hice esto así que tengo que aguantar."_ –se regañaba mentalmente, apretando más sobre las heridas hasta sentir ese hilo de dolor recorrerle hasta el hombro. _—"¿Qué puede pasarme?... No sé... tal vez morir desangrado en mi cama." _–una sonrisa cínica se forma en sus labios a sus pensamientos, relajando su agarre sobre el brazo lastimado. _—"No pasará de que mañana Malik despierte y me vea muerto en mi cama, o con una considerable mancha de sangre en las sábanas." _–sintió que en sus ojos las lágrimas de rabia se comenzaban a formar, al ser tan débil y no saber controlar sus impulsos. —Malik... –murmuró con melancolía, cerrando sus ojos y ver en su mente esos bellos ojos lavanda, y recordando las palabras que éste le dijera momentos atrás.

—_Me duele verte así, pero nunca, NUNCA podría odiarte, ¿escuchas? Nunca. _–esas palabras resonaban en su mente, sintiendo los calidos brazos de Malik rodear su cuerpo. _—No lo hago, nunca podría odiarte Ryou, no a ti, eres muy importante para mí y primero moriría antes de odiarte o despreciarte por algo como esto. _

—"_Importante para él..." –_repitió en su mente, sujetando la chaqueta del moreno aún sobre sus hombros. _—"Soy un idiota... no sólo me lastimé de ésta forma, sino que Malik me vio... dijo que le dolía verme así... que soy importante para él... pero... yo no me siento digno de ello... ¿por qué?... tengo miedo... no quiero ser lastimado otra vez..." _–se quita la chamarra de los hombros y la deja sobre la cama de Malik, levantando los cobertores y meterse entre ellos, cubriéndose casi hasta la cabeza y recostándose de lado izquierdo, sin lastimar su brazo. _—"No debí hacerlo... no debí..." _–ahoga un sollozo en su garganta, sintiendo las lágrimas querer escapar de sus ojos, apretándolos fuertemente y abrazándose a sí mismo para darle un poco de calor a su frío cuerpo.

Malik había tardado un poco en limpiar la cocina, ya que él tampoco había cenado nada y tenía hambre, aunque la comida no le parecía del todo apetitosa, ya que a cada bocado que se llevaba a la boca, las imágenes de la sangre y la carne viva de las heridas le hacían revolver el estómago. Aún así, terminó su plato y limpió todo. Revisó un par de cosas antes de irse al cuarto, donde notó la luz encendida aún y el bulto casi cubierto por completo en la cama del albino. Antes de recostarse se dirigió al baño a limpiar lo que dejaran ahí, notando que la ropa de Ryou estaba húmeda a un lado del cesto y sin aquellas notorias manchas rojas en ella; tal vez Ryou las había limpiado un poco para que la sangre no se impregnara más. Al salir del cuarto de baño, apagó la luz de la habitación, caminando casi a tientas en la oscuridad hasta su cama, donde se sentó para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse más cómodo para dormir, quitándose el pantalón y quedarse sólo en playera y boxers negros.

Observó por unos momentos a Ryou, o mejor dicho, la espalda de este y como estaba acurrucado como gatito entre tantas cobijas. Ryou tenía esa 'costumbre' de dormir así, pero no podía recordar claramente lo que significaba; Ishizu se lo había dicho una vez pero no mucha atención le estaba prestando en ese momento, por lo visto. Le había preguntado al albino su razón para dormir así, y este sólo le había dicho que, al ser friolento, dormir así le daba más calor a su cuerpo, porque siempre tenía las manos heladas y sus pies tardaban mucho en calentarse aún bajo las abrigadoras cobijas.

Soltó unas risillas al imaginarse a Ryou con unas pequeñas orejas de gato sobresalir en su abundante cabello blanco. Tal vez tanto escuchar a Tea hablar de lo tiernos que se ven algunos chibis que dibuja o ve en mangas con esas orejas le había afectado después de todo.

Ryou parecía dormir profundamente, ya que ni la luz o algunos ruidos lo lograban despertar, y vaya que Malik lo sabía. Pero la verdad era otra, ya que el albino sólo fingía dormir, percibiendo atentamente los movimientos del moreno y su mirada en él, así como escuchar claramente esa risilla que soltó, y que ahora le intrigaba la razón de ello.

Malik se levantó de la cama para mover las cobijas y recostarse al fin, notando su chaqueta sobre la almohada. La tomó en sus manos, pero en lugar de dejarla en alguna silla o el mismo suelo, con cuidado la colocó en el cuerpo de Ryou, cubriéndolo con ella y acomodar las cobijas para que cubrieran bien su espalda. Sin resistirse a ello, acarició una vez más el cabello albino esparcido en la almohada, para luego inclinare lo suficiente y depositar en dulce beso cerca de su sien y susurrarle cerca del oído.

—Eres importante para mí, y no te dejaré, no importa que hagas. Cuidaré de ti y te protegeré, incluso de ti mismo si es necesario para que no sufras más. –habló en apenas unos susurros, pensando que Ryou dormía profundamente debido al cansancio, pero este lo escuchaba atentamente. —Buenas noches Ángel. –vuelve a susurrar, rozando levemente sus labios en la mejilla del albino.

Ryou escuchó atentamente como los pasos de Malik se dirigían a su cama, y como removía las cobijas para luego recostarse entre ellas. Sentía su rostro calido, a pesar de tener frío; por un momento llegó a pensar que tenía fiebre por la sangre que perdía, pero lo descartó rotundamente. Sintió también un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, un escalofrío que le gustó sentir, cuando la presencia de Malik estuvo tan cerca de él y le hablara de esa calida forma.

Una sensación calida en su pecho se albergaba, esa misma sensación que sentía cuando Malik lo abrazaba, cuando estaba cerca de él; sabía lo que significaba, y quería decirlo, pero simplemente era muy débil para hacerlo, no podría expresarlo bien y terminaría con el nudo de nervios en su garganta impidiéndole hablar. Las palabras que Malik le dijera en ese momento, y todas sus acciones le daban esperanzas para pensar que Malik en verdad sentía lo mismo por él, y era esa la razón por la que había rechazado a esa chica.

—_¿Sabes? __Esa chica me invitó a salir. _–le había dicho de pronto la tarde anterior mientras hacían la tarea en la sala.

—_¿Ella a ti? –_le preguntó extrañado, y casi sin creerle nada de lo que decía.

—_Eso fue lo curios__o; __**ella**__ me invitó a __**mí**__. _–haciendo énfasis en esas palabras y soltando unas risillas por lo curioso de la situación._ —Me invitó a ver una película y luego a comer algo o pasear. Es raro ver que sea una chica la que tome así la iniciativa en este tipo de cosas. _

—_Ah... vaya... ¿y aceptaste? _–preguntó curioso, pero con una sensación que le oprimía el pecho de sólo pensar en la respuesta del moreno.

—_Sí, pero será para aclararle las cosas, no quiero que se siga haciendo ilusiones con esto y malinterprete mis acciones. _–dijo de forma sería y decidida.

—_¿Y qué le dirás? _

—_La verdad. _

—_¿Y esa es?... _

—_Que no me gustan las chicas, y que hay alguien más que me gusta. _

—_¿Le dirás que eres homosexual? _–Malik asiente simplemente._ —Pero... ¿y cómo crees que reaccione? _

—_No sé, pero vale más decírselo ahora a que siga pensando cosas que no son, y para que luego alguien más le diga la verdad y le duela más. Será mejor así, ser yo el que se lo diga de frente de una vez. _

—_Y... ¿quién te gusta? _–le había preguntado sonrojado levemente, desviando la mirada al cuaderno como si le prestara atención, sólo para no ver esos ojos lavanda que tanto le gustaban y quería que sólo su mirada fuera para él.

—_No sé si sienta lo mismo... pero... tengo la vaga idea de que... _–Malik estaba decidido a decirlo, pero el inoportuno timbre del teléfono lo había interrumpido.

—_Yo voy. _–se ofrece Ryou, levantándose para tomar el auricular. _—¿Diga?... Ah, hola papá. _–habló con cierto desgano, y dando a entender que eso tardaría mucho tiempo y no terminaría del todo bien.

Acarició levemente su brazo lastimado, recordando que esa llamada había sido una de las tantas razones por las que necesitaba desahogarse de esa manera; su padre le había llamado para decirle que su ingreso a la escuela de leyes estaba arreglado y comenzaría el ciclo como los demás alumnos, pero además que regresaría a casa y dejaría de vivir con ese extranjero raro; y por 'raro' él se refería a sus gustos y su físico. Su padre era una persona que conservaba aún algunas de las tradiciones antiguas, y a veces lo apoyaba, pero había cosas, como el gusto de Malik por la ropa o música, que su padre tachaba de locas o satánicas, sin siquiera conocer bien al egipcio y su forma de ser, simplemente lo juzgaba por como se veía. No se imaginaba qué le llegaría a hacer si supiera que a él también le gustaban los chicos y las mismas cosas que a Malik; tal vez lo mandaría a una escuela militar o lo metía de sacerdote antes que verlo con otro chico como pareja o siquiera saber que tiene esos gustos 'desviado'.

Trató de alejar todo pensamiento de su mente, se sentía cansado en verdad pero no podía cerrar los ojos sin ver a las personas que rodeaban su vida diaria despreciándolo por sus marcas, viendo aún la sangre y las heridas como si fueran más grandes de lo que en verdad eran, comenzando a sentirse nervioso e imaginar cosas demasiado exageradas; como que las sábanas de su cama ya estaban manchadas y que a la mañana siguiente ya estaría muerto. Se revolvió inquieto entre las cobijas tratando de acomodarse de lado derecho, moviendo con sumo cuidado su brazo, pensando que si llegara a moverlo un centímetro de más, la sangre comenzaría a escurrir por entre las vendas.

Levantó un poco el rostro para ver frente a él a Malik, recostado boca arriba y dormido profundamente, sin sentir como los leves rayos de la luna acariciaban su rostro y cabello, dándole una apariencia mística e incomparable. Colocó su mano donde los labios de Malik a penas se rozaran con su mejilla, cerrando los ojos para recordar esa calida y agradable sensación, pero nuevamente las imágenes de su sangre y las palabras de desprecio de su padre le hacían estremecer. Sentía frío; no entendía por qué, si estaba cubierto por cobertores muy gruesos y la chaqueta de Malik, pero ese frío parecía emanar de su interior, recorrerle por dentro cada centímetro de su cuerpo y casi congelar la sangre de sus venas.

Volvió a ver a Malik dormir tan tranquilo y no resistió más; apartando todas las cobijas de su cuerpo y sintiendo más ese frío bajo su piel, tomó la chaqueta de Malik y se la puso sobre los hombros para abrigarse un poco, levantándose lentamente ante un mareo que lo desubicó y dar un par de pasos que lo apartaban del egipcio. Se acercó y colocó a la altura del rostro del moreno, sujetándose del borde de la cama, para observarlo por un momento, notando como la luz plateada acentuaba sus rasgos y los finos tatuajes bajo sus ojos, escuchando su acompasada respiración, y sin resistirse a acariciar sus cenizos cabellos y acomodarlos levemente.

—Malik. –le llamó suavemente, acariciando unos mechones de su frente. —Malik. –le volvió a llamar un poco más alto, dejando sus caricias y tomarlo del hombro. —Malik. –le llamó una tercera vez, moviéndolo levemente para despertarlo.

Entre sueños, el moreno podía escuchar la voz de Ryou hablarle a la lejanía, y como se iba acercando lentamente; sólo hasta que sintió el leve movimiento de su cuerpo fue que notó que no era un sueño y que Ryou en verdad estaba a su lado, llamándole y posiblemente sintiéndose mal por la sangre que perdía, mientras él dormía tan tranquilo y sin prestarle atención a su amigo.

—Ryou... –habló, soltando un leve bostezo y restregándose los ojos para cerciorarse que no estaba soñando. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? –preguntó algo preocupado sentándose en la cama, dejando de lado su sueño y cansancio.

—Lo siento... es que... tengo frío... y aún con todas esas cobijas el cuerpo lo siento muy helado. –habló con algo de vergüenza, agachando la mirada y dejando que un par de marcas rojas aparecieran en sus mejillas. —Y... no puedo dormir... sigo dándole vueltas a lo que pasó... –refiriéndose a su brazo. —Tengo miedo... –concluyó en apenas murmullo, sintiéndose infantil ante lo último que dijo.

Malik le sonrió con comprensión, acariciando su mejilla y luego su cabeza, como si fuera un pequeño niño. Estiró el brazo hasta poder encender la pequeña lámpara en el buró, se levantó y ayudó a Ryou a hacer lo mismo, dejándolo aún de pie entre ambas camas, mientras él tomaba uno de los cobertores de la cama del albino y lo colocaba en la propia.

—Yo también tengo algo de frío. –mintió, aunque con una sonrisa tan calida y comprensiva que no importara que dijera que la Tierra era cuadrada o la Luna de queso, Ryou le creería cualquier cosa que dijera con esa sonrisa y mirada.

Ryou le devolvió una sonrisa agradecida, sujetando con fuerza la chaqueta en sus hombros, mientras Malik se acomodaba primero, dándole la espalda a la pared, mientras que Ryou se recostó a su lado, dándole la espalda a su propia cama, quedando ambos a escasos centímetros del rostro del otro. Malik atrajo con cuidado el cuerpo del ojicastaño sin llegar a lastimarle y abrazarlo calidamente, dejando que Ryou recostara su cabeza en la almohada también y que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca, casi sintiendo la respiración del otro chocar en su piel.

Las mejillas de Ryou tenían un marcado tono rojizo en ellas, haciéndolo lucir tan tierno y angelical. Malik recordó de pronto el detalle de las orejas de gato y no se contuvo de soltar unas risillas, ante la mirada algo curiosa y nerviosa de Ryou en sus brazos.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó intentando sonar molesto, aunque en verdad era total curiosidad la que sus palabras expresaban.

—Jeje, nada en especial. –le resta importancia, pero la inquisitiva mirada de Ryou no se aparta de sus ojos. —Está bien... sólo me imaginaba cómo te verías con un pequeño par de orejas de gato en tu cabeza.

Ryou sólo siente como su sonrojo aumenta considerablemente, intentando desviar la mirada a otra parte, resultando esto en vano al tener tan cerca el cuerpo del moreno, en especial su rostro. Malik nota cada acción del albino, sonriendo ampliamente al notar sus mejillas coloradas y el leve nerviosismo ante su cercanía y lo que dijera.

—Tea te mete muchas ideas raras en la cabeza. –le dice a modo de regaño luego de un breve silencio.

Malik en lugar de contestarlo, sólo sonríe y acomoda el cuerpo del menor en sus brazos, acariciando sus cabellos y espalda. Por su parte Ryou se deja hacer y cierra los ojos lentamente, dejando que las leves caricias lo adormezcan y que el cuerpo del egipcio le brinde algo de calor al suyo con ese abrazo.

Esos leves toques estaban logrando su cometido, relajando el cuerpo del albino y comenzando a adormecerlo, pero no duró mucho tiempo, ya que Ryou movió su brazo lastimado inconcientemente a la espalda de Malik, moviendo por consiguiente los vendajes que rasparon como espinas las heridas abiertas.

—¡Aaah! –soltó de pronto con dolor enderezando el cuerpo y quedar sentado en la cama, preocupando a Malik que de inmediato endereza su cuerpo también para revisar al ojicastaño.

—¿Estás bien? –pregunta con clara preocupación, notando como Ryou se sujeta el brazo con su otra mano en un reflejo para aminorarlo.

—Sí... –dijo quedamente, pasando su mano por sobre las telas, dando un leve masaje para mitigar el dolor.

—Será mejor que te revise. –se acerca más al cuerpo del menor, con la intención de revisar el vendaje y la condición de las heridas.

—No es necesario. –se mueve intranquilo, tratando de no volverse a lastimar.

—Pero... –la voz de Malik se notaba preocupada ante el claro gesto de dolor.

—En... serio... –la voz de Ryou a penas si fue audible, al notar lo cerca que habían quedado sus rostros en un par de movimientos.

Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, olvidando todo lo ocurrido y esas heridas especialmente, sólo sintiendo las respiraciones entremezclarse y el rápido latir de sus corazones en sus pechos; sólo sintiendo esa calida sensación en sus cuerpos y un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando el primer roce de sus labios se dio, cerrando ambos sus ojos con calma para disfrutar de ese bello momento y dejar que ese leve roce se hiciera más extenso, de forma tímida e inexperta en un principio, para luego volverse más efusivo y completo después.

Malik acercó su mano al rostro de Ryou, levantándolo levemente para hacer de aquel beso algo más duradero y placentero para ambos. El joven albino no se opuso a ello, muy por el contrario, al sentir más de cerca esos ardientes labios, entreabrió los suyos _casi_ de forma involuntaria para permitir que continuara. El egipcio dudó un momento en hacerlo, pero comprendió que era lo que ambos deseaban que pasara, así que lentamente fue dejando que el beso se tornara más apasionado, robando el aliento de ambos hasta que éste se hizo necesario nuevamente, obligando a que aquel dulce contacto terminara por fin.

Las mejillas de Ryou continuaban con aquel tono rojizo en ellas, pero ese mismo tono se veía reflejado en las mejillas del egipcio, luego de que separaran por completos sus labios y sus miradas se cruzaran nuevamente.

—La persona que me gusta... –habló de forma calmada y en casi susurros cuando recuperó el aliento. —Esa persona... siempre fuiste tú, Ryou. –le confiesa, sin apartar su mirada de esos ojos castaños, acariciando delicadamente la mejilla del menor. —Todo el tiempo fuiste tú. Me gustas Ryou.

—Malik... –fue lo único que sus labios pudieron articular en ese momento, dicho con la mayor devoción y afecto que pudo transmitir en ella. —Desde el primer día en que nos conocimos, algo de ti llamó mi atención, y día a día fue aumentando hasta que me di cuenta que me gustabas, que me gustas mucho... pero como siempre... tenía miedo de decírtelo... porque no me siento digno de alguien como tu... menos ahora que viste lo que hice... –dice apenas, sintiendo el nudo de remordimientos en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar con fluidez.

—No lo digas. –le interrumpe, envolviéndolo en sus brazos y besando su frente. —No hables de eso ahora. –le pide, acariciando sus cabello para luego limpiar las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer de esos bellos ojos. —Te amo Ryou, y aunque me haya dolido verte así, me siento culpable de ello también... por eso... te prometo que no te dejaré solo otra vez, que siempre estaré contigo y dispuesto a curar tus heridas, no importa que sean de tu alma o tu cuerpo, yo estaré a tu lado para que te apoyes en mí y protegerte, incluso de ti mismo si es necesario. –refuerza su abrazo, cuidando de no lastimar el brazo del albino, para luego depositar un dulce beso en su frente, en sus mejillas, limpiando un par de lágrimas de felicidad, y concluir con sus labios que besó de forma delicada y apasionada, demostrando su protección y entrega a ese Ángel en sus brazos.

Cuando aquel segundo beso concluyó, ambos se unieron en un abrazo que casi pretendía fundir ambos cuerpos para crear uno sólo, dejando que el calor de uno cubriera por completo el cuerpo del otro, brindando ese calido sentimiento a un corazón casi desolado.

—Será mejor que intentes descansar un poco. –habló en leves susurros el ojilavanda, aún sin separar el cuerpo del menor del suyo.

—Sí. –respondió de igual forma el menor, sin la intención de alejarse de él.

Malik soltó unas risillas al notar lo contradictorio de sus palabras a sus acciones, ya que ninguno intentaba siquiera alejarse del cuerpo del otro.

—En serio, será mejor que descanses. –lo separa de sí, aunque muy a su pesar.

Ryou asiente, alejándose un poco de Malik para acomodarse de nueva cuenta entre los calidos cobertores. Malik lo imita y de nueva cuenta atrae el cuerpo de Ryou al suyo para abrazarlo protectoramente, procurando no lastimarle. Lentamente los ojos de Ryou se van cerrando adormecidos ante las dulces caricias que Malik le brinda a su cabello y espalda, quedándose completamente dormido en poco tiempo, ante la atenta mirada del egipcio.

—Te amo. –dice en apenas susurros, depositando un dulce beso en la frente del peliblanco que sonrió entre sueños al calido tacto.

Con aquella angelical imagen frente a él, pronto los ojos de Malik se comenzaron a cerrar, quedándose dormido profundamente pero manteniendo su abrazo, protegiendo a ese bello Ángel herido y jurando que no lo dejaría otra vez, que cuidará las heridas de esas blancas alas y evitaría que se vuelvan abrir.

**–†–†–†–†–†– **

**NOTAS FINALES: **Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Ah, se me pasó agradecerles los reviews arriba, gomen. Y de antemano, MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus futuros reviews y su comprención y, sobre todo, su infinita paciencia para con esta desorganizada autora-estudiante-ama de casa jeje.

Ok, mi roommate se está durmiendo, así que, Oyasumi nasai mina! Y dulces besitos de buenas noches como los de estos lindos niños de arriba para todas y todos.


	6. 06: I like you, but I was so afraid

**Titulo: **_Nameless -29-02- _

**Capitulo: **-06-

**Anime: **_**YGO! **_

**Autora: **Kara Ishtar **† **_Angelus .:. Diabolos _**† **

**Personajes: **Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar

**Advertencia: **POV (Punto de Vista), Self-hurt (Autodaño), Personal.

**Género: **Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship, Romance.

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un fic basado en algo que en verdad pasó. Lean y deduzcan por ustedes lo que es fantasía y lo que fue realidad.

**Avisos Legales (Derecho de Autor): **_**YGO! **_Y sus personajes no me pertenecen; lo uso meramente por diversión y no obtengo ganancias con ello.

**Notas: **Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento mucho por la larga espera, pero les juro que mi escasez de inspiración aunado a los problemas existenciales escolares, no me daban ganas de escribir o no sabía cómo continuar esta historia, además de que he tenidos problemas con la compu en la que trabajo actualmente; no sé por qué, si era por la misma compu o por las remodelaciones que le hicieron a FF pero no podía ni leer fics. Y como les decía, mis problemas existenciales escolares siguen, pero me doy mi tiempo para checar algunas actualizaciones aunque no deje review a tiempo.

Lamento decir que el siguiente cap no lo tendré pronto, pero haré el intento de tener al menos un one-shot dedicado a estas épocas decembrinas. Y como en los anuncios de zonas en construcción: Lamento las molestias.

Disfruten el cap.

–†–†–†–†–†–

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente al sentir que había dormido ya demasiado tiempo, intentando levantarse y sintiendo su brazo derecho adormecido desde el hombro hasta los dedos, intentando moverlo y sintiendo leves calambres recorrerlo por completo. Cuando estos cesaron, comienza a levantarse la manga del brazo izquierdo para revisar los improvisados vendajes, apretando levemente el lugar donde tiene las heridas y sintiendo como la venda se ha pegado a ellas y aparentemente han dejado de sangrar. Estira el brazo sintiendo unos leves hilos de dolor recorrerle hasta el hombro, sintiendo también una sensación de frío recorrerle la espalda y pecho bajo la piel.

Soltando un suspiro cansado, se sienta en el borde de la cama, dejando que sus pies toquen el frío piso, esperando a que el repentino mareo se le pase. Cuando éste por fin cesa, camina rumbo al baño, cerrando con seguro la puerta tras de sí, mirando por unos momentos su reflejo en el espejo, notando unas leves ojeras y que parecía estar más pálido que de costumbre. Volvió a suspirar con algo de cansancio, volteando a ver su brazo y hacer unos cuantos movimientos sin que le doliera tanto como la noche anterior. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y comenzó a retirar la venda, revisando como habían quedado las heridas y que tanta sangre había perdido durante la noche.

Fuera de la habitación, Malik terminaba de preparar un censillo almuerzo para Ryou y para él, aunque llegó a pensar que comería solo si su amigo continuaba durmiendo. Se dirigió al cuarto y notó que ya no estaba recostado, y que por la ranura del piso se veía la sombra del albino dentro; sólo esperaba que todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior no haya empeorado o tenga consecuencias graves.

—Ryou ¿estás bien? –habló con cierta preocupación, tocando levemente la puerta.

Dentro, Ryou se sobresaltó al escuchar los toquidos y la voz de Malik tan repentinamente y tan cerca de la puerta, sintiéndose nervioso por ello; volvió a acomodarse la venda que a penas había comenzado a retirar antes de contestar.

—Ryou. –le volvió a llamar, preocupado, al no obtener respuesta del peliblanco.

—S-sí, estoy bien. Ya salgo. –abrió la canilla y echó agua en su rostro, tomando una pequeña toalla para secarse mientras quitaba el seguro a la puerta.

Cuando vio la puerta abrirse, contuvo un suspiro de alivio al ver a Ryou aparentemente bien, aunque con aquellas leves ojeras y su rostro fatigado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó.

—Bien. Algo mareado a veces, pero nada más. –le sonríe de forma algo forzada, pero nota que la mirada de Malik se desvía a otro lado, dándose cuenta tarde de que había olvidado bajarse la manga del brazo por completo.

—¿Ya las revisaste? –le toma de la mano para revisar la vena, levantando su brazo con cuidado de no lastimarle.

—... no... aún no... –su voz se escuchaba algo nerviosa y temerosa a la vez. —Estaba por hacerlo... pero...

—Será mejor que las revisemos después. –acaricia la mano del albino levemente para llamar su atención. —Preparé algo para los dos. Necesitas comer bien. Anoche apenas si probaste bocado, aunque no te culpo, la comida de Ishizu a veces es de desconfiar. –bromea para relajar al albino, que le sonríe agradecido por sus atenciones y ánimos. —Vamos. –sin soltar su mano, lo guía hasta la cocina, donde un plato de dulces hot-cakes les aguardaba.

—Huele muy bien. –alaba el menor, notando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Malik. —Aunque las apariencias engañan. –concluye en broma.

—Oye. –le reclama ofendido el moreno.

Las leves risas de Ryou se escuchan en el lugar, haciendo sonreír a Malik que comenzaba a extrañar ese dulce sonido.

—Bien, si eso crees, será mejor que mi almuerzo y yo nos vayamos, y allá tú a ver qué almuerzas.

—No, espera, sólo bromeaba. –le toma de la mano, mostrando unos tiernos y suplicantes ojos, que hicieron a la imaginación de Malik recordar ese par de orejitas ahora decaídas en la cabeza del peliblanco.

—Jajajaja te verías muy lindo y tierno con ese par de orejitas de gato en tu cabeza jaja. –no aguanta la risa de sólo imaginarlo de esa forma.

—Lo digo en serio Malik, tu salud mental... si la tienes... corre peligro si continúas hablando con Tea de esas cosas. –le regaña, aunque con un notorio sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas.

—No lo creo, aunque viéndolo bien, no creo que se noten tanto con tu cabello. –mueve sus manos a la cabeza el peliblanco, como si tocara esas suaves y puntiagudas orejitas. —Tal vez si fueran del color de tus ojos... –le toma del mentón con suavidad, levantando un poco su rostro y acercarse. —... se noten más. –acerca sus labios hasta que se unen a los de Ryou en un dulce beso.

Ryou no se esperaba aquello, pero no hizo el intento por alejarse o evitarlo, sólo se dejó llevar nuevamente por aquella calida sensación que cubría su pecho cuando Malik estaba así de cerca con él. Cuando este terminó, Ryou aún mantenía sus bellos ojos cerrados, sintiendo la mirada de Malik fija en él, abriéndolos lentamente para verle sonreírle, sintiendo como lo tomaba de la nuca con cuidado y lo acercaba nuevamente a él, pero sólo para darle un tierno beso en la frente, decepcionándolo un poco por ello. Se sintió avergonzado por sus propios pensamientos, al querer que Malik le besara otra vez, y sin poder evitar que un sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas nuevamente.

—Será mejor que comencemos. –le dice de pronto Malik con aquella calida sonrisa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh?

—Será mejor que los comamos o se enfriarán. –le repite, señalando los platos en la mesa, junto con la miel y la jalea de fresa, y algo de chocolate para ambos.

—A-ah... sí... –asiente algo nervioso, desviando la mirada a la mesa.

Malik sonríe con agrado al ver de esa forma a Ryou, haciéndolo olvidar casi por completo el incidente de la noche anterior, aunque en parte, tal vez debería agradecerlo, ya que fue así que ambos expresaron lo que sentían por completo. Era tal vez algo evidente la cercanía que siempre mostraban, incluso que algunos especulaban que en verdad eran parejas, mientras otros simplemente los veían como buenos amigos. Pasaban horas charlando, algunas veces estudiando y otras jugando videojuegos, o simplemente viendo televisión; pelando algunas veces por labores insignificantes, pero siempre llevándose bien, esperando tal vez que el otro diera el primer paso o alguna señal más evidente de lo que sentían.

—En verdad están muy ricos. –alabó el peliblanco luego de los primeros bocados.

—Claro, como que los preparé yo. –dice con orgullo, y algo de presunción.

—Actúas como Kaiba, desbordando humildad. –era notorio que sus palabras eran con total sarcasmo, aunque todo aquello era simplemente un juego entre ellos. —Por cierto, ¿qué secretitos sabes tú de Kaiba? –preguntó curioso.

—Mmm... ¿por qué tanta curiosidad? –lo mira de forma inquisitiva, entrecerrando los ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Curiosidad, ya lo dijiste.

—Mjh... no son secretos de estado realmente, tal vez sólo un par de cosas que lo harían el centro de alguna broma de Tristan y Duke. –confesó con tranquilidad, continuando con su desayuno.

—Por ejemplo...

—Je, en verdad eres curioso como un gato. –le dice en broma, sin poder sacarse la idea de las orejas gatunas. —Chibi-neko, creo que así los llama Tea.

—No me compares con un gato, no es gracioso. –intenta sonar enfadado, aunque era claro que no lo estaba del todo.

—Lo siento. Es que eres tan curioso como uno, además de inquieto a veces; inocente, tierno, y muy lindo además. –enumera despreocupadamente, logrando que unas leves marcas rojizas aparezcan en las pálidas mejillas.

—No es cierto. –alega aún sonrojado.

—Yo creo que sí. –le sonríe de forma afectuosa, haciendo que la mirada castaña se desvíe a otro lado de forma tímida.

El timbre de la puerta comienza a sonar de forma insistente interrumpiéndolos, ofreciéndose a atender el egipcio mientras Ryou terminaba de desayunar. Al llegar al pasillo, y tras un par de gritos molestos por la insistencia del timbre, abre de par en par la puerta, dejando ver al responsable del tal escándalo.

—Joey, ¿qué se te pegó el dedo al timbre o qué?. –le dice de forma molesta.

—Buenos días amigo, también me alegro de verte. Despertaste de buen humor. –le dice sarcástico en broma, pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros del moreno para saludarlo.

—Vamos Joey, tiene razón en molestarse. –apoya Tea al moreno. —En verdad que eres molesto cuando te lo propones.

—Hola Malik, buenos días. –saluda Yugi cordial, y algo apenado por el escándalo del rubio al tocar.

—Buenos días. –dice con desgano el joven egipcio.

—Venga compañero, afuera hace un buen día, así que los chicos y yo nos propusimos secuestrarlos para ir a pasear un rato. –ánima el rubio.

—No creo que sea buena idea. –por _"secuestrarlos"_, era obvio que se refería a Ryou y él, y Malik no creía que fuera buena idea para Ryou salir luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y menos si aún no habían revisado las heridas.

—Hey Ryou, buenos días. –saluda Tristan al ver por el pasillo al peliblanco.

—Hola chicos, buenos días. –saluda afable el peliblanco, acercándose al grupo.

—Hombre, aún en pijamas. –le regaña Joey, soltando a Malik para abrazar de igual forma a Ryou.

—Joey... –Malik le intenta detener, pero no le hace caso, llegando hasta Ryou y abrazarlo de la misma efusiva manera. _—"Le lastimará el brazo."_ –pensó con preocupación, conociendo a la perfección la fuerzas del rubio.

—Me desvelé anoche leyendo un libro y me desperté hace rato.

—Pues como le dije a Malik, hemos venido a secuestrarlos. Iremos al parque de diversiones y a comer a ver dónde mientras paseamos.

—Bueno... es qué... –intentaba buscar una mentira piadosa para escapar de esa, pero un movimiento de Joey, hizo que el brazo de Ryou rozara contra su costado, haciendo que las vendas se movieran y el conocido hilo de dolor le recorriera, logrando contener algún gesto de dolor o quejido por el mismo.

—"_Ryou..." _–pensó con preocupación el egipcio al verlo tensar el cuerpo.

—Vamos chicos, no sean tan aguados. –ánima Tristan. —Luego de las semanitas que pasamos, nos merecemos al menos un día de "DD".

—¿"DD"? –pregunta extrañado Yugi.

—"Descanso y Diversión" –dicen al unísono Joey y Tristan.

—Vamos chicos. –fue el turno de la castaña para intentar animarlos. —Kaiba quedó de pasar por nosotros aquí y Duke de vernos en el parque. Por favor. –dice de forma melosa, intentando convencerlos.

Malik y Ryou intercambian unas miradas; el egipcio de preocupación, por el estado de su amigo, y el albino de titubeo, ya que aún se sentía mareado y el cuerpo pesado. Luego de unos segundos de silenciosas palabras entre ambos, Ryou le sonríe, dándole a entender que estaba bien y que cedería.

—Bueno... pero creo que tendrán que esperarnos un poco. –explica Ryou, refiriéndose a su pijama y lo poco arreglado que Malik se encontraba.

—No creo que tarden más que Tea. –señala Tristan, ganándose un pisotón por parte de la castaña. —Aaauuh... la verdad duele... –le murmura con dolor.

—Y los pisotones de Tea. –complementa Yugi en broma, haciendo reír al resto.

—Jajaja, buena esa Yug. –dice entre risas el rubio, usando prácticamente a Ryou de escudo contra la ojiazul. —Nosotros los esperamos, tú sólo dime dónde está el teléfono para llamar a Seto y que pase por nosotros en... ¿una hora está bien?

—Seguro, no tardaremos. Está en la sala, pasen por favor. –los guía hasta la pequeña sala, donde cada uno se ubica en un sillón mientras Joey hace la llamada. —Iré a ducharme, no tardaré. –les avisa para dirigirse al cuarto.

—Ah, olvidé arreglar la cama, ya vengo. –inventa de rapidez Malik, caminando tras de Ryou a la habitación, sin que los demás les presten atención.

—No creo que les moleste si tomo un pequeño refrigerio. –dice Tristan escabulléndose en la cocina, comenzando a hurgar en la nevera y sacando una lata de refresco.

—¡Tristan, en lugar de ofrecerte a limpiar la cocina! –le regaña la castaña.

—Ya parecen casados. –les grita Joey, tapando el auricular mientras esperaba a que Kaiba le atendiera.

Malik los escucha desde el pasillo, aliviado de que no notaran su comportamiento o lo malinterpretaran. Cuando entró a la habitación, Ryou comenzaba a arreglar la cama del moreno, habiendo dejado ya acomodada la propia.

—Ryou, ¿en serio quieres salir con ellos? –le preguntó con cierta preocupación.

—Sí, no hay problema. Ya se tomaron la molestia de venir hasta acá para invitarnos. –le responde sin voltear a verlo, continuando con su quehacer.

—Ryou, deja de pensar en ellos un momento y piensa en ti. –le regaña sin alzar la voz, aunque dejando ver su preocupación por el peliblanco y algo de su enfado.

El peliblanco se detiene lentamente, dejando de arreglar la cama y tomar entre sus manos la chaqueta que Malik le prestara la noche anterior, sin voltear a ver al moreno pero sintiendo claramente su mirada en él.

—Dime cómo te sientes, y dime la verdad. –lo toma por los hombros con cuidado, queriendo hacer que lo viera a los ojos, pero prefirió esperar a que Ryou lo hiciera por su cuenta para no obligarlo a enfrentarlo tan directamente.

—... me siento mareado a veces... –dijo a penas audible. —... siento el cuerpo pesado, y los brazos y piernas muy débiles... en momentos también veo muy borroso y siento sueño... –se detiene un momento, intentando controlar el nudo de sentimientos de su garganta. —No quiero preocuparte más Malik... –le dice con sinceridad, abrazando la chaqueta contra su pecho, inclinando levemente la cabeza para dejar que unos mechones de cabello cubrieran sus cristalinos ojos.

—¿Aún sintiéndote así quieres salir? –intentaba de convencer al ojicastaño de cambiar de parecer, de convencerlo de que era mejor que descansara ese día y que era mejor eso a correr el riesgo de que empeorase.

—... eso hará que me distraiga un rato de esto... –Malik aún lo duda; teme que el cuerpo de Ryou, debido a ese _'incidente'_ y los constantes ajetreos que de seguro habrá en esa salida, no resista mucho y termine por colapsarse en el parque.

—Déjame revisarte el brazo. –le pide, soltando sus hombros para permitirle moverse por su cuenta y sin forzarle a verlo de frente.

El peliblanco lo hace, levantando la manga del pijama y desprendiendo las cintillas con que sujetaba la venda, comenzando a retirarla con cuidado. Era una venda grande, que cubría fácilmente con tres vueltas todas las heridas, pero por seguridad, la habían colocado doble y con firmeza para evitar que la sangre siguiera emanando o que algo pudiera caer en la herida abierta y la infectara.

—No es mucho lo que sangraste después de todo. –dice con cierto alivio al ver que sólo la primera capa de la venda estaba manchada.

Ryou intenta despegar esa última capa de venda, pero al intentarlo, lastima las heridas y comienzan a sangrar nuevamente.

—La venda se pegó; si la quito volverán a sangrar como ayer. –dice con algo de preocupación, volviendo a colocar la venda que se comienza a manchar.

—No podemos dejarlas así, ni tampoco quitarlas... pero si se infectan... –pensó para sí en voz alta, arrepintiéndose de ello al notar como Ryou apretaba con su mano derecha sobre las heridas. —No... Ryou, no iba a decir eso...

—Jah, –se ríe de forma arrogante de sí. —Si se infecta no pasará que me corten el brazo. –dice de pronto en mordaz, sonriendo con arrogancia de sí.

—No digas eso y deja de hablar de esa forma. –le sujeta de los hombros, controlándose él mismo ante la actitud del peliblanco.

—Yo me hice esto, y debo aceptar lo que mis idioteces traigan consigo... aunque tenga miedo de ello... –dice esto último en apenas un susurro, sintiendo que la voz se le quebraba a cada palabra.

—Ryou... –lo atrae a su cuerpo, abrazándolo de forma protector y acariciando sus cabellos para tranquilizarlo. —Tranquilo, no te pasará nada. Estarás bien.

—¿Crees que en verdad se infecten? –pregunta con preocupación.

—No, claro que no.

—¿En serio? –acerca su cuerpo al moreno, dejando que su cabeza descanse entre el cuello y hombro del ojilavanda.

—... –Malik dudó de sus palabras, no quería preocupar a Ryou con eso, pero esa posibilidad estaba latente, debido principalmente al objeto con que las hizo y la forma poco salubre en como las habían vendado. —Hace mucho, cuando era pequeño, me hice una cortada en la pierna, y por temor a que mi padre me regañara, intenté sólo limpiarla y cubrirla con un trozo de manta. Ishizu lo notó y temía que se fuera a infectar. –Ryou levanta su rostro, sin comprender claramente la razón de esa historia. —La manta se había pegado a la herida también, y no podía quitarla porque yo no me dejaba. –dice con una leve sonrisa, misma que Ryou no pudo reprimir al imaginarlo. —No teniendo de otra, Ishizu limpiaba, por decirlo de una forma, la manta aún pegada sobre la herida; decía que con eso no se podría infectar, ya que le servía de protección a la cortada.

—Entonces... ¿es mejor que las deje así? –pregunta no muy convencido, viendo la venda en su brazo.

—Sí, al menos hasta que no te lastimen tanto al intentar quitarlas. De todas formas, mientras estemos fuera, compraré algún antibiótico o algo para que lo tomes o para ponerlo sobre la venda. ¿De acuerdo? –Ryou asiente, volviendo a acercar su cuerpo y dejando que los brazos de Malik lo rodearan.

—Gracias. –le murmura.

Malik no le responde, sólo estrecha más el cuerpo del peliblanco al suyo, acariciando sus cabellos y depositando leves besos entre ellos.

—Será mejor que te des una ducha larga y relajante, eso te ayudará un poco. –le dice a la par que separa su cuerpo, viendo esos ojos castaños cansados aún.

—Pero... ¿y tú?...

—Me duché desde que me levanté, así que sólo buscaré ropa adecuada y estaré listo en poco tiempo.

—Bueno, entonces... no tardaré. –se separa por completo del cuerpo de Malik, dejando la chaqueta de este en su cama, para luego sacar del pequeño closet algo de ropa y dejarla sobre su cama.

—Ryou. –le llama antes de que cierre la puerta del baño. —No intentes quitar la venda, es mejor que la dejemos así. Sólo trata de lavarla un poco sin llegar a lastimarte. –Ryou asiente, entrando al baño y cerrar la puerta.

_**No puedo ocultarlo, estoy preocupado por él, y no es para menos. Parece que ha despertado bien... pero no me debo confiar. **_

_**El ruido de la regadera pronto se escucha, lo que me da cierto alivio. **_

_**Termino de arreglar un poco la habitación y busco ropas limpias para ponerme. Ya tardé mucho, y conociendo a Joey y Tristan, han de estar revisando cada gaveta para buscar algo de comida. **_

_**Cuando me acercó a mi buró, veo sobre él la navaja que Ryou usara ayer para lastimarse de esa forma. La reviso por unos momentos, notando la sangre seca en la cuchilla. **_

_**Siento ganas de tirarla lo más lejos que pueda, pero me contengo... Ryou me pidió que no lo hiciera, aún no entiendo por qué, pero me lo tendrá que decir tarde o temprano... al menos eso espero. **_

_**Termino de alistarme y salgo de la habitación. Ryou aún no sale de la ducha, pero seguro tardará un buen rato. Cuando llego a la sala, como lo supuse, Tristan y Joey ya tienen en sus manos las palomitas que guardaba para ver unas películas mañana... pero ya qué... **_

—Hey Malik. ¿Y Ryou? _**–me pregunta Yugi cuando me siento junto a él. **_

—Se está duchando. _**–no necesito darle más explicaciones. **_

—Me pareció que estaba un poco pálido.

—Tea, Ryou SIEMPRE está pálido. _**–aunque Joey lo dijera en broma, es verdad, pero ahora Tea tiene razón. Sólo espero que no le pase nada. **_

_**Me estoy volviendo paranoico... no le puede pasar nada mientras se ducha. **_

_**Eso espero... **_

_No quiero preocupar a Malik... por eso no quería que me viera así... _

_Si me hubiera controlado... si hubiera cerrado bien la puerta... _

_Si hubiera... _

_Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás... _

_Me quito las ropas con cuidado de no mover mucho la venda, aún temo que si lo hago, volverán a sangrar a borbotones... _

_Ya sin la camisa del pijama, veo mi reflejo en el espejo, viendo detenidamente la venda... Antes, sólo hacía pequeños cortes, cerca de la muñeca, pero una ocasión antes de ésta, hice unos pequeños cortes, tres a lo mucho, un poco más arriba, casi cerca del codo... pero ahora... _

_Bueno... Malik tiene razón... si hubiera cortado una vena, anoche me hubiera desmayado o algo, pero no, así que... sólo me queda esperar a que cierren un poco más antes de quitar la venda... _

_Ya sin ropa, entro en la regadera, nivelando el agua y dejando que moje por completo mi cuerpo, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del calido toque de las gotas. En un principio, evitaba que la venda se mojara, pero debía lavarla, al menos para quitar un poco de la sangre que se impregnó durante la noche. _

_Lo hago con cuidado y sin moverla mucho, ya que aún me duele. Hago un poco de espuma con el jabón y lo paso levemente por la tela, frotándola a penas con los dedos. No logro quitar toda la sangre, pero al menos ya es menos notoria. _

_Un poco más tranquilo continuo con mi aseo, pero aún así, me tomo mi tiempo, dejando que el agua se lleve mi preocupación y cansancio. _

_Ya más despejado, y se podría decir que de mejor humor, salgo de la regadera y me comienzo a secar, pasando con sumo cuidado la toalla por la venda, y apretarla un poco, al menos para retirar un poco de agua para que seque más rápido. Al salir a la habitación, Malik ya no está, pero logro escuchar la animada plática que proviene de la sala, así que asumo que está con los demás. _

_Me visto con el mismo cuidado que tuve cuando me quité la ropa, aunque la venda aún está húmeda y moja mi camisa, pero no se nota mucho, así que no tendré problemas. _

_Al salir de la habitación, me siento mucho mejor, mas tranquilo, y ya sin rastro alguno de cansancio o debilidad... tal vez un poco, pero ya no es tanto comparado a cuando me desperté. _

_Cuando llego a la sala, Malik es el primero en verme, con cierta preocupación, pero yo le sonrío para darle a entender que me siento mejor, y que estaré bien. _

—Listo. _–digo sonriendo. En verdad ese baño me ayudó bastante. _

—Seto no debe tardar en llegar, pero creo que será mejor esperarlo abajo. No creo que él venga personalmente por nosotros hasta aquí. _–encabeza Joey desde el pasillo, donde el resto nos dirigimos. _

_En verdad me siento mejor, como si nada hubiera pasado... bueno, tal vez aún me sienta algo débil, pero nada más. _

_Malik se me acerca y me toma de la mano, sin que los demás se den cuenta. Siento algo calido en mis mejillas, pero trato de controlarme, volteando a verle y sonreírle, esperando que con eso ya no esté tan preocupado por mi. _

_**Mí mano a penas toma la suya, pero con sólo eso se sonroja levemente. En verdad a veces es muy inocente y tierno. Cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los míos, tratan de decirme sin palabras que está mejor, pero aún así no me convence. Estrecho levemente su mano, esperando que cambie de parecer, pero sólo me corresponde y me sonríe. **_

_**Cómo quisiera en este momento tenerlo entre mis brazos y besar sus suaves labios. Ver ese sonrojo aumentar en sus mejillas y esa mirada tan pura que muestran sus ojos cuando el beso termina... **_

_**Pero no puedo... no con ellos aquí... **_

_**No es porque sean racistas o algo, simplemente no creo que sea tiempo aún para decirlo... bueno... tal vez Ryou y yo deberíamos "formalizar" primero y luego pensar si les decimos o no. Aunque lo de anoche fue muy evidente, quiero decirle esas palabras y ver su reacción, aunque casi la imagino... **_

—Oye Malik, escuché en la televisión de una carrera de MotoCross. ¿Irás? _**–Tristan me saca de mis dulces pensamientos y fantasías... y luego dice que la inoportuna es Tea... **_

—Algo de eso escuché, pero no creo ir. _**–le sigo la platica, sin alejarme de Ryou pero soltando su mano; aunque nadie lo notó, no quiero levantar sospechas. **_

—Oye Ryou, ¿y sacaste la ficha para la especialidad de arqueología? _**–la pregunta de Yugi era inocente, sin intención de nada malo, pero noté como Ryou bajó la mirada por un momento y comenzó a fingir una sonrisa tranquila... **_

—No, me iré por leyes siempre. Es más fácil ser reconocido como un buen abogado que un arqueólogo, y más limpio. _**–bromeó, pero es obvio que no le agrada en lo más mínimo hablar de eso, y sé bien por qué... **_

_**Yugi lo notó también, cambiando la conversación casi de inmediato... Lo había preguntado sin intención alguna de molestar o incomodar a Ryou, pero en la situación en la que está, es mejor no tocar el tema otra vez... **_

_**Tristan, Joey y yo charlamos de las motocicletas, aunque de cuando en cuando, veo de reojo a Ryou, sólo para asegurarme de que está bien. Yugi, Tea y él charlan de las clases, sin volver a tocar el tema de la universidad. Ryou parece animado y normal, como si nada hubiera pasado... en verdad... es bueno para fingir... pero eso me hace pensar... ¿cuántas veces no se estuvo derrumbando por dentro y su rostro demostraba tranquilidad?... ¿cuántas veces no gritaba por ayuda pero sus labios siempre callaban?... ¿cuántas veces sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y hacía reír a otros?... ¿cuántas veces necesitó de alguien... y no me di cuenta?... **_

–†–†–†–†–†–

**NOTAS FINALES: **Y? Espero que les haya gustado, y que la espera haya sido recompensada con este corto cap. Ya tengo listo el siguiente, como les dije desde un principio, sólo es hacer unos pequeños cambios a la ortografía y alguna frase y ya, pero como quiero adelantar un poco más la historia antes de publicarlo, esperaré hasta tener terminado el cap en el que estoy trabajando.

Como les dije, haré el intento de tenerles un regalo a mis lectores, con ese one-shot para navidad que mencioné arriba, aunque tal vez lo haga de las parejas más comunes, en forma de drabbles para que abarque todas las parejas que me gustan o que me parecen lindas.

Comentarios, criticas, sugerencias o reclamos por la tardanza, será recibidos y contestados.

Nos vemos luego ^^

Ja nE!


	7. 07: I wish I could go with you

****

**Titulo: _Scars of Despair._ **

**Capitulo **07: _I wish I could go with you_

**Anime: **_**YGO! **_

**Autora: **Kara Ishtar **† **_Angelus .:. Diabolos _**† **

**Personajes: **Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar.

**Advertencia: **POV (Punto de Vista), Self-hurt (Autodaño), Personal, Shonen-ai/Yaoi.

**Género: **Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship, Romance.

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un fic basado en algo que en verdad pasó. Lean y deduzcan por ustedes lo que es fantasía y lo que fue realidad.

**Avisos Legales (Derecho de Autor): **_**YGO! **_Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **_Kazuki Takahashi_**; lo uso meramente por diversión y no obtengo ganancias con ello.

**Notas: **Feliz Año Nuevo!! -se escuchan quejas de fondo- Je, ups XD, creo que la cruda les dio fuerte a los psycho-boys (eso incluye a Malik y Ryou, aunque ellos sólo se desvelaron) XD. Pues bien, cómo regalo de año nuevo, aquí les traigo la actualización y, por fin, el título oficial del fic y de los caps que ya estaban publicados. Jejeje, ahora no me tardé tanto, no? Eso fue gracias a una amenaza, digo, queja de una lectora (GraX chica XD, a veces necesito que me apuren en el trabajo, si no, ai' me haya el año nuevo, pero del 2012 XD) Pues bien, ando contenta por... pues por publicar, qué otra cosa me podría poner de buenas que verlos felices. Y no, yo no tomé XD, por si lo preguntan jaja.

Ok, ya estuvo bueno de tanto bla-bla, ahora les dejo con este cap mientras preparo café cargado y pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, nee, psycho-boys? XD -le llueven cojines para que se caye- Juju XD.

AH! por cierto! -se cubre de cuanto proyectil le lanzan los enfermitos- Uy, sorry ¬¬. Se me pasaba decirles, sigo siendo **_Angelus-Diabolos Kara_**, sólo que, otra vez, me cambié de nick, ahora seré **_MeKaRy_**. Ya después en mi profile pondré la razón del cambio y qué significa, junto con los otros que suelo poner. Ahora sí al fic. Uy, creo que necesitaré mucho café oO.

–†–†–†–†–†–

Como lo había pensado Malik, ese día no había sido para nada tranquilo; Kaiba había llegado por ellos para dirigirse al parque de diversiones, donde se pasaron la tarde entre juegos mecánicos y casas de espejos y terror, comiendo en cada puesto donde se les antojara algo o les diera hambre. No lo negaba, se habían divertido, y había notado que Ryou también lo había hecho, aunque en ratos notara cierta sombra cubrir esos bellos ojos caoba, pero pronto se desvanecía, ya fuera por ver algún dulce que le gustara o por algún susto que le dieran Joey y los demás.

-Estoy cansada... -argumenta Tea, sentada en una banca del mirador, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo de la misma, y los brazos y piernas extendidos.

-Uyy... mi estomago... -se queja Joey sentado a un lado de la castaña, aunque encorvando el cuerpo y sujetándose el lugar adolorido.

-Viejo, creo que esos últimos mega hot-dogs no fueron buena idea. -le acompaña en su dolor Tristan, sentado al otro extremo de la banca.

-Los hot-dogs, las hamburguesas, la pizza, las papas fritas, las manzanas con caramelo, los algodones... -va enumerando Duke en forma reprobatorio, ya que él tuvo que pagar casi todo lo comidos por ellos dos particularmente.

-Ya cállate... que yo mismo estoy por repasar la lista... -murmura Tristan, cubriéndose la boca en clara señal de tener nauseas.

-Les advertí que tanta comida y esos juegos no eran buena idea. -les regaña, para variar, Seto, cruzado de brazos y recargado en el respaldo de la banca detrás de Joey.

-No podré dar un paso más... y mañana tengo ensayos... -lloriquea Tea de forma cómica abrazando a Yugi, que no sabe si reírse por el melodrama, o consolarla.

-Vamos chicos, al menos nos divertimos. -les ánima el ojivioleta con una sonrisa que los demás imitan, aunque unos un tanto débil y cansada, pero sincera.

-Parece que los únicos que no están cansados son ellos. -dice Kaiba, con una sonrisa en su rostro y señalando discretamente a Malik y Ryou; el primero sentado en la baranda y Ryou de pie a su lado, ambos mirando el horizonte.

-Hacen linda pareja, ¿no creen? -pregunta ensoñadora Tea, recordando las incontables escenas románticas de las novelas.

-¿Sabes? Comienzo a pensar que tienes cierta 'fijación' por algunas historias románticas. -dice el pelinegro viéndola raro.

El joven albino y el moreno se mantenían ajenos a esa conversación; su atención estaba perdida en algún punto en la lejanía del horizonte, sólo observando los bellos tonos dorados y rojos que bañaban el cielo y todo a su alrededor.

-En Egipto, ver un atardecer es completamente diferente a verlo desde aquí. -comenta el moreno, recordando sus tierras natales. -Es algo común para cualquiera, pero no por ello pierde ese toque místico que tiene el país.

-Me gustaría verlo. -la voz de Ryou se notaba algo cansada, aunque esperanzadora a sus sueños. -Ver las estrellas también ha de ser muy hermoso ahí. -dirige sus castaños ojos al cielo que poco a poco se comienza a oscurecer.

-Sí, lo es. -su lavanda mirada se dirige también al firmamento, notando como algunas estrellas comienzan a brillar. -Iremos a verlo. Juntos. -su mirada se cruza con la del peliblanco, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, que el albino responde con una sonrisa agradecida y un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-No sería buena idea. No me gustaría que la piel se me quemara. -bromea, fingiendo desagrado a la idea de quemar su nívea piel.

-Qué delicado. Como si tuvieras piel de princesa. -bromea Malik, riendo ante el gesto de disgusto del albino. Ryou en venganza lo empuja para hacerle perder el equilibrio y casi caerse de espaldas del barandal. -¡Oye! -le grita entre el susto, sujetándose de la baranda para no caer.

-Te lo mereces. -le dice en broma, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Ryou se gira para regresar con los demás, pero al hacerlo, se detiene de pronto al sentirse mareado y comenzar a ver borroso, recargándose en la baranda para evitar caer y tratar de aclarar su vista. Los demás en la banca lo miran con preocupación, a lo que Kaiba sin dudarlo se acerca a ellos.

-Ryou, ¿estas bien? -le pregunta con clara preocupación Malik, saltando de su lugar para ayudar a Ryou a mantenerse en pie.

-¿Qué sucede? -escuchan la voz de Kaiba acercarse, preocupado al ver a Ryou desvanecerse de esa forma.

-Ryou. -le llama el moreno con preocupación.

-Estoy bien... sólo me maree un poco. -intenta hablar con normalidad, pero su voz se escuchaba cansada.

-Debió bajarte la presión. -comenta Seto, ayudándole junto con Malik a ponerse en pie y caminar a la banca con los otros.

-¡Aaah! -Seto, sin saber siquiera del incidente de la noche anterior, lo sujeta del brazo lesionado, lastimando así las heridas aún abiertas.

-¡Ryou! -el rostro del moreno se notaba claramente preocupado, sintiendo como Ryou se aferraba a su hombro y clavaba las uñas en su ropa.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunta con preocupación Yugi al escuchar a Ryou gritar.

-Na-nada... -intenta hablar el peliblanco, recobrándose del dolor de los cortes. -Creo... que toda esa comida... y los juegos... no fueron buena idea después de todo... -intenta forzar una sonrisa tranquila, pero era claro que el mareo y, en especial, el dolor no se lo permitían.

-Lo mismo les pasa a Joey y Tristan. Será mejor que los llevemos a una farmacia o el hospital para que les den algo. -sugiere el pelinegro cuando Seto y Malik ayudan a Ryou a sentarse.

-No creo que sea para tanto. -dice Malik intentando sonar tranquilo, sintiendo como Ryou apretaba su mano en señal de suplica para que evitara que fueran a esos lugares. -Sólo necesitan descansar bien y tomar algún medicamento ligero.

-Malik tiene razón. No dramaticen. -apoya Tristan, intentando ponerse en pie.

-Por ustedes dos está bien, siempre comen mucho. Pero parece que Ryou en verdad necesita ir al hospital. -alega la castaña, acercándose a Ryou y tomarle la temperatura. -Todo el día te he notado raro.

-No es nada, ya se los dije.

-Te está comenzando a subir la fiebre. -afirma con preocupación.

-Chicos... la verdad... es que desde el principio Ryou no se sentía bien... -comienza a decir Malik, a lo que Ryou lo mira suplicante. -Ayer en la noche...

_-"Por favor, no les digas, ¡no les digas!" _-rogaba su aturdida mente, apretando la mano del moreno.

-Ayer en la noche me dijo que no se sentía bien, que tal vez se estaba resfriando o algo, porque le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo, y en ratos sentía mucho frío.

-Ryou, ¿por qué no nos dijiste? -pregunta con preocupación Joey, temiendo que por su culpa, Ryou haya enfermado más.

-Y-yo... -aquella mentira le había tomado por sorpresa, aunque se lo agradecía infinitamente al egipcio. -Yo... no quería...

-No quería preocuparlos ni arruinarles el día. -completa Malik, quitándose la chaqueta y ponerla en los hombros del albino.

-Así que era por eso que te apartabas de los demás por ratos. -comenta Seto. Ryou sólo asiente, agachando la cabeza y estrujando la chaqueta en sus hombros.

-Nos hubieras dicho. -le regaña en tono suave Tristan. -Si te sentías mal, hubiéramos pospuesto todo.

-No quería arruinarles el día. -dice con un hilo de voz.

-Ya no te sientas mal por eso. Al menos, te divertiste un rato, ¿no? -le anima Duke, inclinándose frente a él para verlo a los ojos y sonreírle.

Ryou asiente, sonriendo débilmente pero con sinceridad.

-Yugi, será mejor que tú y Duke vayan a comprarle algo para la fiebre a una farmacia. -ordena Kaiba, sacando algo de dinero de su cartera, recordando que Yugi y los demás, prácticamente se habían gastado todo lo que traían.

-¡Y no te olvides de nosotros! -grita Joey antes de que el pelinegro y el pelirrojo se alejen. -Por eso Tea había dicho que te veía más pálido de lo normal.

-Se los dije. -remarca la castaña con cierta presunción. -El instinto femenino no falla. -dice con orgullo.

-Y yo soy el engreído. -dice en broma Seto para romper un poco el silencio, logrando que los demás rían al comentario y la cara de indignación de Tea.

Mientras los demás bromeaban entre risas, Ryou acaricia con suavidad la mano de Malik para llamar su atención, objetivo que no les es muy difícil de conseguir. El egipcio se acerca a él, simulando que le toma la temperatura nuevamente.

-Gracias. -le dice en apenas un susurro. Malik por toda respuesta le sonríe, acariciando levemente su mejilla.

Al poco rato, Yugi y Duke regresan con el encargo y un par de botellas de agua, entregándoselas a los jóvenes enfermos. Kaiba propone que la cena que planeaban en su mansión para esa noche, sea pospuesta hasta que todos estén bien y descansados, por lo que sugiere que es mejor llevarlos a sus hogares para que descansen mejor. Los primeros en ser dejados en sus casas son Tea y Yugi, posteriormente Tristan y Duke, y al final Malik y Ryou.

-Malik. -le llama Seto antes de que entren en el edificio. El egipcio le pide a Ryou que lo espere en la banca del porche, a lo que el albino accede.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunta extrañado al ver la seriedad en el rostro del castaño.

-¿En verdad es sólo resfriado lo que tiene Ryou? -pregunta no muy convencido.

-Sí, es sólo eso. -responde de inmediato, sin darse tiempo a pensar siquiera, ya que dudarlo aunque sea por un segundo, sería clara muestra para Kaiba de que mentía. -Se ha quedado dormido varios días en la sala haciendo trabajos, además de que no ha comido muy bien. ¿Por qué la pregunta? -era su turno de conocer, al menos en parte, la razón de esa preocupación extra del CEO.

-Su brazo. -dice sin más, haciendo que un estremecimiento recorra el cuerpo de Malik, que luchaba porque éste no se notara. -Todo el día noté que se lo sujetaba como si quisiera que ni el aire le tocase; cuando Tea lo hacía, tensaba todo el cuerpo, como si le doliera el más mínimo roce.

-Eso... este... verás... hace unas noches estábamos peleando y bueno... se me pasó la mano al darle un golpe. -dice en forma torpe y algo culpable, llevando una de sus manos tras su nuca.

-Idiota. -le regaña Seto, dándole un leve golpe con el puño en la frente. -Un día le romperás un hueso y no sabrás que hacer. -le regaña nuevamente. -Si necesitan algo, no duden en llamar. -se despide con un ademán, girando sobre sus talones para alejarse del moreno.

-Seguro, y gracias por todo. -agradece mientras el CEO se aleja rumbo al auto, donde un durmiente Joey aguardaba tranquilo por él.

Cuando el lujoso auto se perdió de vista, Malik regresa a donde Ryou lo esperaba.

-¿Qué quería Kaiba? -pregunta adormilado Ryou cuando Malik se acercó, ayudándole a levantarse nuevamente para entrar al edificio.

-Nada en especial. -le resta importancia, esperando que Ryou le dijera algo más, como siempre lo hacía cuando no le daba una respuesta convincente, pero el albino sólo se mantuvo en silencio. -¿Te sientes mal? -pregunta preocupado.

-Tengo sueño... -murmura, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

Malik sonríe al notar la vocecilla infantil con que Ryou dijera eso, además de recordar la comparación que toda la mañana había estado haciendo de Ryou con un minino, y que casi se le olvidaba.

-Ya casi llegamos, neko-Ryou. -le dice en broma, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Pensé que se te había olvidado eso de los "nekos". -hace un gesto de disgusto, que a los ojos de Malik, lo hacía lucir tierno.

-Los gatos eran muy venerados en Egipto, ¿sabías? -le comenta, con la intención de escuchar su voz y de mantenerlo despierto, al menos hasta el elevador.

-Algo así leí... uuh... en libros... -murmura entre bostezos. -Deberías hacerme un templo entonces. -bromea, sonriendo levemente con afecto.

-Por supuesto que lo haría. -le toma con cuidado del mentón, acercando sus labios a los del peliblanco y rozarlos levemente antes de besarlo por completo.

Ryou trata de contestar el beso de la misma forma, pero el cansancio por el día tan agitado que tuvieron, aunado además a las pastillas que Yugi le diera, a penas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos y mantenerse en pie. Malik se da cuenta de ello y decide terminar el beso, aunque fuera contra su voluntad, pero en ese momento Ryou era más importante que sus deseos por tener esos dulces labios con los suyos hasta que el aire se hiciera indispensable para ambos.

-Casi llegamos. -le murmura, besando su frente y continuar con el trecho que les quedaba del elevador a su apartamento.

Al estar frente a la puerta, Malik usa sus llaves para abrir, pero nota que no todos los cerrojos estaban puestos, como acostumbraba dejarlos al salir ambos.

-Qué raro. -murmura desconcertado.

-¿Qué? -a penas pregunta Ryou cuando la puerta se abre.

-Antes de salir dejé todos los cerrojos puestos.

-¿Y? -pregunta entre bostezos.

-Que no lo están. -pareciera que con eso, el sueño de Ryou se disipara momentáneamente, dejando en su lugar cierta preocupación.

-¿Estás seguro? -pregunta con cierto temor.

-Sí, siempre lo hago cuan... -unos ruidos desde la sala lo interrumpen, haciendo que Ryou se aferre a su mano con temor.

-¿Qué hacemos? -le habla en apenas un murmullo, temiendo que el intruso los escuchase y los lastimara.

-Pero que par. -escucharon sorprendidos la voz de una mujer, muy conocida para ambos, hablar desde la sala. -Mínimo debe haber 20 películas y juegos. ¿Desde cuándo no limpiarán?-reprocha, mientras acomoda algunas cosas de la sala. -Pero cuando regresen...

-¿Ishizu? -pregunta el moreno, entre sorprendido y molesto, al entrar en la sala y ver a la morena reacomodando sus cosas.

-Hermanito, Ryou. ¿Cómo están? -dice con alegría, acercándose a ambos para abrazarlos efusivamente y besarles las mejillas.

-¿Cómo entraste? -pregunta desconcertado Ryou luego de la efusivo muestra de afecto. Ishizu sólo sonríe ampliamente haciendo girar un llavero en su dedo.

-¿Recuerdas el par de llaves que perdiste hace unas semanas? -pregunta al ojilavanda, con una sonrisilla burlona en los finos labios.

-¿Tú las tomaste? -casi le grita Malik enfadado. -¿Con permiso de quién?

-Soy tu hermana mayor y tengo derecho de entrar al lugar donde vive mi hermanito y verificar cómo vive.

-Casi nos da un infarto. -le reprocha, intentando quitarle el llavero, pero Ishizu es más rápida que él. -Pensamos que estaban robando o algo.

-Qué paranoicos. -le soba la cabeza, desacomodando algunos de sus cabellos. -Para que vean que no soy mala, y como sabía que te enfadarías, traje algo de comida para cenar juntos. -le sonríe a Ryou, a lo que el albino le responde de igual forma, entrando ambos a la modesta cocina y dejando a Malik terminar con su berrinche y de acomodarse el cabello.

-¿Por qué no llamaste? -pregunta curioso, sentándose a la mesa mientras la egipcia acomodaba los recipientes.

-Lo hice, y varias veces. -le responde al peliblanco, señalando la contestadora que marcaba los mensajes. -Como no contestaban, pensé que habrían salido de compras o algo, así que decidí darles una sorpresa.

-Pudiste marcar a mi móvil. -le recuerda Malik aún algo molesto, tomando un plato de arroz y algo de guisado. -Tienes el número, ¿no?

-Sí, pero ya te dije que quería darles una sorpresa.

-Yo diría susto. -completa Ryou, sonriendo suavemente ante la mirada tristona de la ojiazul. -Es broma. Pero en serio nos sorprendiste.

-Esa era la idea. -sonríe ampliamente, quitándole el plato de arroz a Malik antes de que siquiera lo pruebe. -Y ¿cómo han estado? -pregunta para hacer amena la cena, mientras Malik murmura algo entre dientes y tomando otro tazón de arroz para poder cenar.

–†–†–†–†–†–

**NOTAS FINALES: **-hablando en voz queda- Les gustó? Espero que sí. Siento no haber escrito del día en el parque, pero eso no tiene mucha importancia. Digamos que este cap sólo fue de relleno, buee, no del todo, pero en sí lo único que pasaba era que le lastimaban las heridas y ya, porque escenas tiernas tampoco podía poner porque estaban con la pandilla de la felicidad cerca y, buee, estoy divagando.

Me despido por el momento, tengo que atender a unos enfermitos XD. Ja nE!


	8. 08: Thank you, thank you for everything

**Titulo: **_**Scars of Despair.**_

**Capitulo 08: **_**Thank you, thank you for everything**_

**Anime: **_**YGO! **_

**Autora: **Kara Ishtar **† **_MeKaRy _**† **

**Personajes: **Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar.

**Advertencia: **POV (Punto de Vista), Self-hurt (Autodaño), Personal, Shonen-ai/Yaoi.

**Género: **Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship, Romance.

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un fic basado en algo que en verdad pasó. Lean y deduzcan por ustedes lo que es fantasía y lo que fue realidad.

**Avisos Legales (Derecho de Autor): **_**YGO! **_Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**Kazuki Takahashi**_; lo uso meramente por diversión y no obtengo ganancias con ello.

**Notas: **Hey... sorry por la gran demora, pero... bueno, no daré excusas está vez, así que si me quieren regañar, adelante, lo merezco.

Aviso que tengo otros proyectos, y puede que pronto los publique, aunque aún sigo con mi eterno problema de los títulos.

Sin más, este cap es más o menos de relleno, mientras aclaro mi mente para continuar con el cap 9, que por cierto, ya tengo a la mitad, pero ya que tenía rato sin actualizar, pues decidí subir este sin tener terminado el otro. Espero sea de su agrado.

–†–†–†–†–†–

La plática se había hecho muy agradable para los jóvenes y la morena; Malik incluso, luego de calmar su enojo por lo que hiciera su hermana, charlaba con ellos o hacía comentarios sarcásticos de lo que Ishizu dijera; Ryou, por su parte, había olvidado el sueño que momentos antes apenas le dejara dar paso, pero sobre todo, olvidando, aparentemente, las heridas que bajo la ropa aún tenía.

—Vaya, es tarde y mañana tengo trabajo temprano. –dice Ishizu, luego de un rato en que la pasaron platicando de casi cualquier tema; habían comenzado con las clases y anécdotas de Malik y Ryou, y ahora terminaban con temas triviales.

—Pero mañana es domingo. –comenta extrañado el peliblanco.

—Sí, pero tengo que ver los últimos preparativos para la exposición que comienza el lunes. Por cierto, están cordialmente invitados a ir mañana a ver como ha quedado todo. Será una visita exclusiva para ambos.

—¿No tendrás problemas si vamos? –pregunta, no muy seguro Ryou.

—Por supuesto que no. Es la ventaja de ser una de las organizadoras; puedo invitar a quién sea. Eso, además de todo el café que pueda tomar mientras me desvelo en horas extras. –comenta como si nada, incluso Malik y Ryou podrían decir que a la morena le gustaba darse sus aires de grandeza.

—Mejor llamaré un taxi para que venga por ti o se te hará más tarde. –ofrece Malik, yendo a la sala para hacer la llamada.

—Gracias, que lindo de tu parte. –le sonríe. —Bien, mientras llega, limpiaré esto. –comienza a recoger los platos y los recipientes que usaran durante la cena.

—No te preocupes, yo lo hago. –ofrece el peliblanco, ayudando también a lavar los platos, pero apenas se estaba arremangando las mangas cuando recordó las vendas en su brazo, mirando de reojo a Ishizu y esperando que no lo viera.

—Estoy segura que de no ser por ti, Malik tendría éste lugar hecho un desastre. –ríe de buena gana al comentario, viendo la mirada ofendida que Malik le regresaba desde la sala.

—Nos dividimos las labores, así es más fácil y rápido para ambos. Aunque a veces termino por hacer todo yo. –dice entre risas Ryou, mirando de reojo a Malik.

—Me zumban los oídos, dejen de hablar mal de mí. –reclama con fingido enfado.

—No decimos nada más que la verdad. –le dice con todo divertido la morena.

—Parece que se llevan muy bien. –comenta Ryou divertido al ver como Ishizu despeinaba a Malik y como este intentaba soltarse de sus brazos.

—Algo así... –se queja Malik, intentando reacomodar su cabello. —Vamos, te acompañamos abajo hasta que llegue el taxi.

Los egipcios y el joven peliblanco salieron nuevamente del apartamento, dirigiéndose al frente del edificio donde el taxi recogería a la pelinegra. Una vez ahí, y luego de esperar unos minutos entre charlas y bromas, el taxi finalmente arriba e Ishizu se despide de su lindo hermano y su buen amigo.

—Cuídense mucho y espero verlos mañana en el museo, si no, me voy a molestar con ambos. –se despide una vez más la morena, besando y pellizcando a ambos jóvenes en las mejillas antes de entrar al auto y que se pusiera en marcha.

—Vaya susto que nos dio. –se queja Malik una vez que el auto amarillo se pierde de vista. —De todas formas ya planeaba cambiar la cerradura de la puerta.

—No seas malo, es tu hermana. –le regaña entre risas el albino.

—Por eso lo digo. –se defiende, aún sobando sus adoloridas mejillas. —Es tarde. Será mejor que vayamos a descansar. –dice a la par que revisa su reloj. —Hoy no fue un día precisamente tranquilo y necesitas descansar.

—Con todo lo que hizo Ishizu, se me quitó el sueño. –dice de forma un tanto inocente e infantil.

—Aún así, es mejor que descanses. –acerca su mano a la mejilla del albino para acariciarla tiernamente, consiguiendo que un tenue sonrojo aparezca en ese níveo rostro. —Sube. Yo iré en un momento.

—¿A dónde vas? –pregunta extrañado; era algo tarde como para que Malik decidiera salir a dar un paseo.

—A la farmacia. Necesito comprar unas vendas nuevas y desinfectante para curarte. Con todo lo de hoy, no tuve oportunidad de comprarlos temprano.

—Hay alcohol en el apartamento, y por la vendas no hay problema, debo tener algunas entre mis cosas. –habló sin pensar claramente sus palabras, dándose cuenta de ello sólo cuando la mirada de Malik se tornó algo preocupada y dolida por el poco interés que parecía darle a sus heridas. —Yo...

—No te preocupes, no tienes que explicarme nada ahora si no quieres. –le dice luego de un suspiro que trataba de tranquilizarle. —Pero será mejor que vaya a comprar esas cosas. Además, el alcohol arde mucho en ese tipo de heridas y no ayuda a que cicatricen rápido.

—... ya estoy acostumbrado. –murmura apenas, desviando avergonzado la mirada. —... no son las primeras que me hago...

Malik se sintió dolido al escucharle decir eso. ¿Era esa la razón de las vendas o muñequeras?... ¿Era esa la razón por la que, aún con temperaturas altas, usara camisas de mangas largas? Lo más probable es que esa fuera la dolorosa verdad...

Ryou se toma la manga de la camisa para levantarla un poco, al menos para dejar ver las primeras marcas que su brazo poseía, pero las manos de Malik se lo impidieron. Malik no dijo nada, sólo sujetó las delicadas manos del peliblanco y las apartó, para luego atraer con cuidado ese delgado cuerpo y abrazarlo, pidiéndole silenciosamente que no dijera nada más, que no se lastimara más con todo eso y que le dejara sanar esas heridas y tratar de borrar las que ya poseía.

—Ve a descansar, ¿sí? –dice en apenas un murmullo luego de unos minutos en los que se mantuvieron en silencio. Ryou asintió, acercando tímidamente sus labios a la mejilla del moreno y besarle. —No tardaré. –le sonríe calidamente a su gesto, a lo que Ryou sonríe de igual forma y algo sonrojado mientras regresa al edificio, volteando la mirada una vez más a su ojilavanda amigo que comenzaba alejarse.

—Gracias por todo. –murmura, con una sonrisa agradecida y un brillo de cariño en sus cansados ojos.

Como si esas débiles palabras fueran llevadas por el viento a sus oídos, Malik voltea una vez más al edificio, sonriendo ampliamente al ver aún en la puerta principal a su peliblanco amigo.

Retomando nuevamente su mirada al frente, el joven egipcio se encamina a lo largo de las calles hasta llegar a una pequeña farmacia en la zona. Al entrar en el establecimiento, se dedica a buscar entre los estantes todo lo que necesita, mientras su mente divaga en la razón que lo llevó hasta ese lugar.

_**Sigo sin poder creer lo que hizo... **__**Es algo... simplemente irreal... Nunca lo creí capaz de llegar a esos extremos. ¿Por qué no habló conmigo? Se supone que somos amigos, que nos ayudamos y apoyamos... ¿por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué no confió en mí como lo ha hecho con otras cosas?... ¿O es que todo lo demás que me ha dicho también son mentiras?... **_

La mente de Malik divagaba en todo lo ocurrido, recordando cada detalle de cuando encontró a Ryou en la habitación, con su brazo ensangrentado y la navaja a su lado, como sus blancas ropas eran manchadas por la sangre y como ésta manchaba el piso también. Lo qué más se había marcado en su mente era el dolor, el miedo y la desesperación que esos bellos ojos caoba mostraban.

—_... yo no quería llegar tan lejos... _–esas palabras resonaban en su mente, y las imágenes de la sangre y las heridas abiertas eran tan nítidas... que juraría que las estaba viendo en ese momento.

_**No debí dejarlo sólo. ¿Y si se siente mal?**__** ¿Y si se revisa las heridas y comienzan a sangrarle más?... ¿Y si lo intenta hacer otra vez?... **_

—Joven, ¿se encuentra bien? –la pregunta de aquella joven empleada llamó su atención, sorprendiéndolo y asustándolo levemente al no darse cuenta de que estaba tan cerca de él. —¿Se siente mal?

—No, no es nada. Estoy bien. –menciona intentando sonar normal y despreocupado.

—¿Seguro? –vuelve a preguntar, no muy convencida al notar las cosas que el joven llevaba en sus manos, pero el moreno sólo asiente con seguridad y una leve sonrisa cansada en sus labios.

—Tuve un día largo, es todo.

—Si necesita algo más, sólo pídalo y le atenderé. –la joven le sonríe con amabilidad, dejándolo solo nuevamente para que terminara sus compras.

El joven egipcio agradece la amabilidad de la joven, además de agradecerle internamente el haberle sacado de sus pensamientos paranoicos en cuanto a lo ocurrido con Ryou.

Una vez encontrado lo necesario y haberlo pagado, el moreno se dirige nuevamente al edificio, aún sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, pero a la vez, intentando tranquilizarse.

_**Estoy exagerado las cosas. Ryou no es del tipo suicida. Además**__**, con todo lo de anoche, debe darse cuenta de que no está solo, que estoy con él sin importarme lo que hizo y que no lo dejaré por ello. **_

_**Anoche... je... Vaya forma de declararle que me gusta. Al menos gracias a que los chicos vinieron y nos sacaron arrastras fue que tuvimos un día divertido y nos distrajimos un rato. No creo que luego, cuando se den cuenta de lo nuestro, les incomode realmente, aunque tal vez ya se irán dando una idea. Ryou y yo llevamos tiempo de conocernos, y también otro poco de vivir juntos por lo de la escuela, así que no creo que les sorprenda el que ahora seamos algo más que sólo amigos. **_

_**Aunque... ahora que lo pienso, creo que no nos conocemos tanto como yo creía, si no, dudo que lo de ayer hubiera pasado. **_

_**No todo fue su culpa**__**, aunque bien hay otras formas para controlar la rabia y la desesperación que sientes por algo, cuando éstas son demasiado fuertes, te ciegas a toda forma o razón, no mides tus acciones... y muchas veces terminan peor que sólo con unas cuantas heridas. **_

_**Nos conocemos bien... o eso pensaba hasta ayer... Pero... eso no debe cambiar las cosas, ¿o sí? Al contrario, ahora me siento más unido a él que antes. Le quiero... le amo... y nada me separará de él. **_

—Regresé. –anuncia el moreno al entrar en el apartamento. —¿Ryou? –llama al peliblanco, pero éste parece no haberle escuchado. _—"Y si..." _No... ¿qué estoy pensando? –se regaña a si mismo, negando firmemente con la cabeza, como queriendo sacar de su mente las ideas de que Ryou estaba malherido, tratando de borrar las imágenes que su traicionera mente le pintaba del peliblanco.

Fue entonces que escuchó el ruido del televisor en la sala, acercándose al lugar con curiosidad y esperando encontrar a Ryou ahí, tal vez esperándolo para que pudieran curar bien sus cortadas, o tal vez sólo estaba ahí esperando a que el sueño le regresara nuevamente.

Cuando estuvo junto al amplio sillón, sus labios no contuvieron una sonrisa con cierta ternura impresa en ellos, al notar al peliblanco profundamente dormido y apenas cubierto por la chaqueta que horas antes le prestara. El moreno se inclinó lo suficiente hasta quedar a la misma altura del rostro del albino, acariciando la nívea piel y los blanquecinos cabellos, acercando sus labios hasta que estos rozaran apenas en los labios entreabiertos del menor, consiguiendo que con ese tenue toque, los ojos del peliblanco se comenzaran abrir lentamente.

—Malik... –le llamó, una vez su vista se aclaró lo suficiente para reconocerle, pero sintiendo aún como sus parpados pesaban.

—Ya vine. –le sonríe, acariciando los mechones de cabello que caían en su rostro. —Descansa. Mañana te cambiaré las vendas. –Ryou asiente levemente, cerrando nuevamente sus castaños ojos y dejándose llevar por las caricias de Malik. —Te llevaré al cuarto.

—No hace... falta. –se intenta levantar, pero el sueño y el cansancio han hecho que su cuerpo se sienta más pesado de lo normal, haciendo que apenas despegue la cabeza del cómodo cojín.

—Yo creo que sí. –sonríe divertido al verlo volver acomodarse como un gatito.

Malik pasa uno de sus fuertes brazos en la espalda del albino, dejando que su cabeza repose entre su cuello y hombro, pasando su otro brazo en las piernas flexionadas para cargarlo. No le pareció raro que el cuerpo del peliblanco no pesara tanto, al contrario, en parte lo agradecía, ya que estaba haciéndole más fácil el llevarlo hasta la habitación y acomodarlo en su cama.

—Malik... –le llamó débilmente, sintiendo como su cuerpo era dejado en la cama con delicadeza y era cubierto por las calidas mantas. —¿Puedo... dormir contigo? –la voz apenas se le escuchaba, en parte por el sueño y en parte por la vergüenza de pedir eso nuevamente.

Malik le sonrió calidamente, acariciando sus cabellos y luego besarle en la frente.

—No. –los ojos de Ryou se abrieron en notada sorpresa ante la negativa, sin entender por qué el comportamiento dulce antes de contestar. —Hoy toca dormir en tu cama. Un día y un día. –sonríe divertido al ver el rostro entre sorprendido y molesto del ojicaoba.

—Malik. –le regaña, pero pronto sus labios son callados por los del ojilavanda cuando lo besó.

—No te dejaré. –confiesa una vez que el dulce beso termina, acariciando su rostro como si del más fino cristal se tratara.

Ryou le sonríe agradecido, acomodando su cuerpo para dejarle espacio a Malik. Una vez que ambos estuvieron recostados, Ryou se acomoda entre los brazos del moreno, mientras éste comenzaba acariciarle el cabello y espalda para que el sueño le volviera y descansara.

—¿No deberíamos cambiarnos de ropa? –pregunta, sintiendo que el sueño le comenzaba a regresar gracias a las caricias de Malik.

—No. A menos que tengas la misma idea creativa que yo para quitárnoslas y hacer _'algo más'_ que sólo dormir los dos en una cama.

—¡Malik! –le grita, avergonzado y molesto por la insinuación, sintiendo su rostro arder por el enojo y el sonrojo de vergüenza.

—Sólo bromeo. –le tranquiliza, aunque sin dejar de reír ante la reacción del otro.

Ryou lo mira de mala forma, aunque sonrojado aún, volviendo acomodarse.

—Aunque no sería mala idea intentarlo después. –le susurra de forma sensual al oído, notando el leve escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo del menor.

—Malik. –la voz de Ryou ocultó perfectamente la vergüenza con aquel tono de advertencia y amenaza dirigido al moreno.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Muy pronto para eso. –le dice con notada diversión. —Te amo. No te forzaría a nada que no quisieras hacer. Que estés conmigo y me dejes estar a tu lado, es todo lo que me importa. –Ryou le mira con devoción ante sus palabras, acercando tímidamente su mano al rostro del moreno y acariciarlo, para luego acercar sus labios a los suyos y darle un beso que demostrara el amor que él también siente por el egipcio.

—Te amo. –le dice una vez que sus labios se separan. —Y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho y haces por mí. Todo. –Malik le sonríe, estrechando su cuerpo al suyo, dejando que la cabeza del peliblanco descanse en su pecho.

Sin más palabras, ambos cuerpos cayeron en el profundo sueño, sintiendo el calor que de sus pechos emanaba y los abrigaba; sintiendo el calor del otro abrazar sus cuerpos y protegerlos. Un amor oculto por mucho tiempo, y que por circunstancias no muy agradables, se dio por fin a conocer, demostrando que eran correspondidos y que no habría obstáculo alguno que lo impidiera, así las negras nubes cubran por completo su sol, lucharán para que los rayos dorados vuelvan alumbrar y dar calor a sus fríos corazones; sin importar que las cicatrices del pasado no sean fáciles de borrar y sean dolorosas al recordar, siempre que estén juntos, ese dolor no los vencerá o doblegará.

–†–†–†–†–†–

**NOTAS FINALES: **Bien, como dije antes, si me quieren regañar por la tardanza, adelante, no diré nada en mi defensa. Estos días he estado de un humor demasiado bipolar para mi gusto, y justo ahora estoy en plan: "adelante, mátenme si quieren, me harían un favor, da lo mismo."

En lo personal, este cap me gusta por el final, imaginarlos dormidos juntos y de esa forma tan tierna... ahh... es lindo. Qué piensan ustedes? muy meloso? muy cursi? muy emo? Adelante, los reviews son para hacer notar los errores también.

Con respecto a los otros proyectos, pronto tendré algo de ellos en mi profile, así que denle una checada de vez en cuando para ver que hay de news. Sin más, nos vemos en la próxima.

Bye.


End file.
